Life is more than just surviving
by Mariecdc
Summary: Bonjour a tous ! Je suis en train d'écrire ou nouvelle fanfiction sur le couple Clexa (parce qu'on l'adore tous haha). Cette fois ci, l'histoire se déroule dans la vie normale. Lexa est une étudiante qui vient de perdre ses parents et qui doit soudainement s'occuper seule de sa petite sœur et prendre des tas de responsabilités et de faire des choix difficiles. Puis Clarke arrive...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ma première fiction sur le couple Clexa, j'ai décidée d'en écrire une nouvelle mais en changeant d'univers. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, donner des idées de suites que vous aimeriez bien…etc.**

Chapitre 1 :

PDV Lexa :

J'étais là, pourtant j'avais décidée de ne pas venir mais ils l'auraient sans doute voulu. Et puis je ne pouvais pas laisser ma petite sœur ne pas dire adieu à ses parents. Aujourd'hui aller devenir le jour que je détestais le plus au monde, le jour de leurs enterrements. Je me sens vide, comme si on venait de m'arracher la seule partie de moi qui voulait vivre. Non, il m'en reste une, ma sœur. C'est ma seule raison de vivre à présent. Pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées, je sens une main prendre la mienne, c'est Echo, ma sœur, qui essaie de me sortir de mes pensées :

« Lexa ? » me demanda-t-elle en faisant un peu plus pression sur ma main, voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

« Hm…oui ma puce ? » répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées. Quelques personnes, dont Lexa et Echo, entouraient les deux cercueils déjà plongés sous terre. Leur famille avait très peu d'amis, ils étaient plutôt isolé et déménageaient sans cesse, c'est pourquoi établir des relations durables n'était pas vraiment au gout de cette famille. Un homme, que je n'avais pas vu depuis le début de la cérémonie m'interrompit :

« Voulez-vous ajouter quelques mots pour vos parents ? » Le seul mot « parents » donna des sueurs froides à Lexa et son cœur se serra au fond de sa poitrine. Elle fit un signe de la tête et lâcha la main de sa sœur pour venir à côté des cercueils. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

« Papa, Maman… Je, je n'ai pas vraiment écrit de discours mais je vous promets d'être forte. Echo deviendra la fille que vous vouliez qu'elle devienne avec moi, je veillerais sur elle tous les jours. » Dit-elle en lançant un petit regard à Echo qui lui fit un petit sourire. « Elle n'a que 6 ans vous savez, ça va être dur pour elle de grandir sans vous, mais je l'entrainerais à devenir une vraie petite guerrière, comme vous l'avez fait avec moi. J'ai 18 ans, et je serais responsable et l'éduquerait comme il le faut. Je n'abandonnerais jamais Papa tu entends ? Tout ce que tu m'as appris, je le garderais en moi pour toujours. Et toi Maman, qui m'a appris tout simplement à vivre, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Je vous aime tous les deux… » Lexa commençait à ne plus pouvoir articuler ses mots, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues depuis plusieurs minutes mais elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Sa gorge état sèche et il lui était dur de reprendre sa respiration. « Adieu.. » finit-elle par dire avant de se reculer vers sa sœur. La fin de la cérémonie arriva et Lexa et sa sœur rentrèrent cher elle.

Cette année était passée tellement vite. Entre l'enterrement des parents de Lexa, la trahison de Costia a peine quelques jours après, les problèmes avec la maison. Lexa avait décidée d'aller vivre en province, elle y serait beaucoup plus calme et l'environnement serait beaucoup mieux pour Echo. Voir la maison dans laquelle leurs parents les avaient fait vivre était trop dur pour elles. Elles avaient besoin d'un nouveau départ, ce qui arriva une année après la mort des parents de Lexa. La brune avait déjà trouvée une superbe petite maison de campagne, pas trop loin de la ville et avait réussie à se faire transférer dans une autre université très proche. Heureusement, ils l'avaient acceptée en plein milieu de semestre. Heureusement que les parents de Lexa avaient laissés de l'argent de cotés en cas de situations exceptionnelles, et là on pouvait dire que c'était le cas. En plus, la ville dans laquelle elles allaient habiter était assez petite, la brune voulait à tout prix une certaine distance entre l'université et sa maison pour ne pas entamer de relation possibles avec d'autres personnes, que ce soit amitié ou amour, depuis Costia, elle ne voulait plus. Elle était devenue froide et seule. Mais la seule présence de sa sœur lui suffisait pour sourire.

Lexa conduisait la voiture, la route était assez longue, environ 3h30. Elle s'arrêta a une station-service quand elle sentit la fatigue la rattraper. Echo dormait confortablement à l'arrière. Elle sortit doucement de la voiture, referma la porte et se dirigea au petit magasin pour se prendre un chocolat chaud. Elle entra dans la boutique et se dirigea vers les machines à boissons. Après quelques minutes, elle sorti du magasin, son chocolat dans une main et un pain en chocolat dans l'autre pour Echo. Elle finit rapidement le chemin et arriva vers 21h devant sa nouvelle demeure. Elle sourit en sortant de la voiture.

« On va pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie ici, je le sens. » soupira-t-elle en ouvrant la porte et prenant sa petite sœur dans les bras, qui était toujours endormie. Elle entra dans la maison et la déposa dans son lit. « Encore heureux que j'étais déjà venue installer les choses la semaine dernière. » Soupira-t-elle en sortant de la chambre d'Echo. Elle ramena les quelques affaires qui manquaient et qui étaient restées dans la voitures et posa tout dans le salon avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis contente que cette fanfiction vous plaise** **Je suis désolée si ce chapitre est un peu cours mais ce n'est pas toujours facile les débuts et en plus je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment donc voilà je vous ai quand même écrit la suite, gentille que je suis ) Bonne lecture et vive Clexa haha x)**

 **:** **J'adore ton review il m'a fait beaucoup rire. Eh bien oui tu as raison tu étais bien la première. Merci de ta fidélité *Applaudissement* et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** **Merci en tout cas et voilà la suite hihi**

 **:** **La suite**

 **MaraCapucin :** **Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'aimais bien l'idée de rajouter un autre personnage de la série :p**

 **Clem :** **Merci** **Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps alors !**

Chapitre 2 

Lexa s'était écroulée sur le canapé la veille et s'était endormie extrêmement rapidement. Elle n'avait même pas eu la force de faire les quelques pas restants vers sa chambre. Soudain un cri retentit.

« C'est mon anniversaireeeeeeeeee ! » criait Echo en criant dans la maison ce qui réveilla Lexa brusquement.

« Echo je sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit de faire par respect quand les gens dorment ? » Rétorqua Lexa, apparemment énervée. Echo s'arrêta, elle avait son drap sur les épaules et répondit :

« Il faut attendre gentiment et pas les réveiller »

« Et la tu as fait quoi ? »

« Je t'ai réveillé. Désolée Lexa ! » S'écria-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras ce qui fit rire la brune.

« Dis-moi, tu es une super héroïne la ! Et bon anniversaire ma puce. Tu sais 7 ans c'est l'âge de raison, on va pouvoir commencer à t'apprendre à te battre ! » La petite brune qu'était Echo sauta de joie en s'écriant :

« Ouaisssss je veux savoir me battre et taper les méchants ! » Lexa l'attrapa par le bras et lui murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit par rapport aux méchants ? »

« Qu'il fallait que se défendre et jamais attaqué ! » s'écria encore une fois la petite. Lexa sourit face à sa sœur dont elle était fière et s'écria à son tour.

« Et tu sais quoi bah c'est l'heure du bain » Echo, qui savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire commença a courir dans toute la maison a la poursuite de Lexa, elles rirent à chaud de larmes pendant une dizaine de minutes puis la brune prépara le bain de Echo puis une fois rentrée dans l'eau, elle en profita pour déballer quelques affaires. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre avec quelques cartons. Sa chambre était très grande, elle avait même une propre salle de bain avec un grand bain. Elle était très contente de cette nouvelle maison. Après avoir rangé quelques cartons et s'être préparées, Lexa et Echo décidèrent d'aller à la piscine pour se détendre un peu. Bon en fait c'était Echo qui voulait y allait et comme c'était son anniversaire, il était assez dur de dire non. Et puis, Lexa avait décidée de rester sur le côté afin de préparer une liste de courses parce que le frigo était vide puis pour se renseigner pour l'université puisqu'elle reprenait le lendemain. L'après-midi se passa très vite. Lexa s'était isolée dans la buvet de la piscine pour éviter tout contact avec d'autres personnes et s'était penchée sur ses cours. Elle venait de voir sur le site de son université que les premières années de licence, étant peux nombreux, seraient regroupés en classe de 35. Elle était un peu énervée car une classe de 35 pour passer inaperçue, ce n'était pas très pratique.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se renseigne pas assez. » souffla-t-elle en fermant son ordinateur. Elle rejoignit Echo pour aller la chercher, il était temps de rentrer pour se reposer car demain c'était la reprise pour tout le monde, les vacances de février étaient terminées. Une fois rentrées à la maison, Lexa commanda des pizzas pendant qu'Echo préparait ses affaires pour le lendemain. Elle était toujours excitée de venir dans une nouvelle école, elle adorait voir de nouvelles têtes, à croire que c'était l'opposé de Lexa, qui quant à elle, commençait a stresser. Après avoir bien mangé, Lexa alla coucher Echo et lui lut une histoire pour qu'elle s'endorme plus vite. Après ça, Lexa plongea dans son lit et se coucha à son tour mais avait du mal à trouver sommeil, elle avait trop peur du lendemain.

« Sois forte Lexa, ce sont que des gens. » souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuur** **J'avais tellement hâte d'écrire la suite que je publie déjà le 3eme chapitre ^^ Bon Clarke ne devait pas tarder à arriver pour les curieux mais c'est vrai que je me base plus sur le rôle de Lexa dans cette fanfiction :p Bon je vous laisse lire sans attendre alors !**

 **MaraCapucin :** **Merci à toi de l'avoir lu et oui j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Echo )**

 **:** **Merci haha je peux voir ton enthousiasme et ça me fait plaisir** **….. Comment ça t'es en vacances ? Moi il me reste une semaine et j'ai mon bac blanc la semaine pro ! Profite alors )**

 **MissHarpie :** **Merci** **Et oui je sais c'est un peu long d'attendre Clarke mais je voulais bien rentrer dans l'histoire avant ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 :

Le réveil retentissait. La brune se cacha sous son oreiller quelques secondes avant de sortir du lit rapidement et aller prendre une douche, elle aimait prendre des douches pas trop chaudes le matin, ça lui permettais de bien se réveiller. Une fois fini, elle alla réveiller Echo. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre ou la petite dormait paisiblement. Elle la regarda quelques minutes puis lui caressa les cheveux en chuchotant :

« Aller ma petite guerrière, prête pour une nouvelle journée ? » La petite s'étira en souriant puis se leva presque en sautant du lit, folle de joie de commencer cette nouvelle journée.

« Il faut que je me fasse belle aujourd'hui ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Tu es toujours belle ma puce. » s'amusa Lexa qui lui tendait les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé. Après avoir enfilée une robe avec des collants de plusieurs couleurs, Echo couru dans la cuisine et s'assit à table.

« On a du Nutella ? » demanda-t-elle en riant. Lexa prit place à son tour sur une chaise et répondit :

« Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas le Nutella, et encore moins quand tu en manges parce que c'est que de l'huile ! » Echo s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et bouda. Lexa la regarda quelques minutes et rétorqua :

« Tu vas devoir t'y habituer Echo ! Tu n'auras plus tout ce que tu veux maintenant, on va devoir faire attention à nos dépenses. Mais il reste de la confiture d'abricot pour tes tartines si tu veux, j'irais faire les courses ce soir on a plus rien ! » Echo se releva à la vue de son chocolat et arrêta de bouder lorsque la brune lui tendit une tartine de confiture. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Lexa vérifia l'email qu'elle avait recu de la fac, celui-ci lui demandait de se présenter à l'accueil de l'université pour fournir tous les papiers à 10H. Elle avait aussi rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'école d'Echo à 8h30.

« Ça va le faire » dit-elle, en prenant son sac dans sa chambre suivie d'Echo qui se laver les dents. Elles sautèrent dans la voiture vers 8h15, sachant que l'école d'Echo était a un peu moins de 10 minutes et que les cours commençaient à 8h30, le timing était parfait. Le soleil se montrait déjà mais il faisait très froid dehors et Lexa monta le chauffage. Le chemin se fit sans encombre et dans la bonne humeur. Sans Echo, se n'aurait pas été aussi joyeux. Lexa était étonnée de tant de joie venant de la petite, elle trouvait sa sœur parfaite en voyant qu'elle pouvait remonter le moral de n'importe qui. Lexa se gara sur le parking et Echo pris son sac pour sortir.

« Aller s'est parti, je viens de te chercher ce soir après mes cours vers 18h, tu vas au centre aéré, tu verras c'est super génial ! » La petite lui pris la main en affirmant un oui de la tête. Elle laissa Echo auprès de la maitresse puis se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Madame Benoit, la maitresse d'Echo, lui avait indiqué ou le bureau était. Elle s'approcha et toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! » cria une femme, visiblement à l'intérieur du bureau. Lexa ouvrit la porte et rétorqua :

« Bonjour, je suis Lexa Woods, je viens pour l'inscription d'Echo Woods dans votre établissement. » La directrice, qui ne s'était pas renseigner sur la famille de Lexa la trouve bien jeune et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à elle.

« Oui c'est ça, Madame Woods, Echo est votre fille c'est bien ça ? Je dois remplir sa fiche de scolarité. » Dit-elle en tapant sur son ordinateur. Lexa, apparemment gênée, répondit froidement :

« Je suis sa sœur. »

« Ah mais j'ai besoin de voir son représentant légale pour pouvoir finaliser cette inscription. » dit-elle étonnée.

« Je suis son représentant légale, nos parents sont morts. » dit Lexa d'une traite.

« Ah excusez-moi, dans ce cas la oui, nous pouvons continuer. » répondit la directrice, gênée a son tour. Le rendez-vous dura presque une heure et Lexa était bien contente de sortir de là. Une fois sortis de l'établissement, elle regarda sa montre.

« 9h20, il faut que je me dépêche. » En effet, la fac dans laquelle Lexa allait se trouvait à environ 30 minutes de voitures mais elle prévoyait toujours du temps en avance. Elle partit donc en direction de son université, elle mit la musique à fond dans sa voiture pour se détendre. Elle arriva à temps pour son rendez-vous et fut accueillis dans le bureau du directeur qui fut beaucoup plus gentil que la directrice d'Echo, il lui expliqua comment fonctionner cette école et lui proposa de l'accompagner rejoindre son cours après lui avoir donnée tous les papiers. Lexa, toujours assise face à lui, posa une dernière question :

« J'ai entendu dire que vous accordiez des bourses pour les jeunes en difficultés ? » Le directeur répondit :

« Oui, si vous voulez je peux étudier votre cas mais dans ce cas-là, je dois vous garder encore un peu pour remplir les papiers. » Lexa fit un signe positif de la tête et il attrapa des documents qui se trouvaient dans un tiroir derrière lui. Après lui avoir posés des questions sur la famille et le mode de vie de la brune, qui avait eu du mal à y répondre, le directeur lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe. En marchant, il rajouta :

« Dans notre école, nous avons un mode de parrainage pour les nouveaux élèves, si vous voulez, une élève de votre classe s'est désignée pour vous parrainez, elle pourra vous aider à vous intégrer. » Lexa était intérieurement assez énervée, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour « l'aider ». Elle répondit calmement :

« Très bien » Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et le directeur toqua avant d'ouvrir la porte frénétiquement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon à la base je voulais poster ce chapitre la semaine prochaine mais bon j'avais trop envie de mettre la suite tellement j'aime écrire cette fic** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Clem :** **Merci ! Oui je sais que c'est cours mais bon je poste assez régulièrement alors ça compense )**

 **MaraCapucin :** **Bah écoute lis et tu verras si elle apparait x) Oh merci ça me touche beaucoup (cœur sur toi) De rien et merci à toi plutôt :p**

 **:** **C'est ce que je compte faire t'inquiète pas** **Et oui j'aime bien me concentrée sur Lexa ^^ Elle a un caractère tellement profond dans la série que je voulais la mettre au centre de mon histoire ! Et merci pour mon bac blanc ) Mes épreuves ne commencent que Mardi !**

Chapitre 4 :

Lexa sentie le stress monté en elle lorsque le directeur ouvrit la porte, elle n'avait pas vraiment vu de jeunes étudiants comme elle depuis longtemps. Elle entra dans la salle, tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Tout le monde la dévisageait, elle essayait d'être neutre mais elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il fallait qu'elle se réhabitue a tout ça, elle avait laissé les études de cotés pour s'occuper de Echo et la reprise allait être difficile. Après quelques secondes de silence, la professeur souri en demandant au directeur :

« C'est la nouvelle élève, Lexa Woods ? » Le directeur affirma de la tête et répondit :

« Tout à fait. Je vous la laisse alors, bonne fin de journée et bonne journée à toi Lexa. » Le directeur referma la porte et Lexa regardait autour d'elle. Elle trouva une table vide à l'arrière de la salle et s'y essaya rapidement.

« Et bien ravie de vous accueillir dans notre établissement Lexa, je me nomme Madame Muller. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici, vos parents ont déménagés pour le travail ? C'est très fréquent ici. » Demanda la professeur à Lexa. Lexa, gênée du regard des autres, répondit très vite :

« Oui déménagement. »

« Et bien attendez que je vérifie dans mon agenda. » Madame Muller retourna derrière son bureau et fouilla dans ses notes quelques instants. « Ah oui, Clarke Griffin sera votre guide pour les 6 mois à venir, je pense que le directeur vous a déjà expliqué le fonctionnement. » Lexa affirma de la tête. « Je préviendrais Clarke Griffin que vous êtes arrivée aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas dans ce cours, vous verrez que vous ne suivez pas tous les mêmes cours donc ce n'est pas toujours facile de se trouver ici. » Après ça, le cours repris et Lexa souffla quelques secondes pour évacuer la pression. C'est vrai que la, elle était en option droit public donc elle s'estimait heureuse de pouvoir éviter cette fille qui devait « l'aider » pour le reste de la journée elle espérait. Le cours terminé, madame Muller lui donna quelques documents dont l'emplacement de son casier. En sortant de la salle, il était un peu plus de 12h et ses cours ne recommençaient qu'à 15h, elle décida d'aller au self mais d'abord elle voulait passer à son casier. Elle chercha bien une dizaine de minutes avant de le trouver. Elle l'ouvrit et posa son sac puis en refermant, une fille se tenait pres d'elle se qui l'a fit sursauter.

« Oh pardon je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ! » s'exclama la blonde en tentant de prendre le bras de Lexa qui se recula immédiatement. Lexa resta figée quelques instants sur le visage de la blonde puis baissa les yeux. Elle referma son casier à clé puis répondit :

« Oh t'inquiète pas c'est moi désolée. »

« Tu es Lexa Woods ? » Lexa se retourna vers elle étonnée et croisa les yeux bleu de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle et baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres puis releva la tête rapidement.

« Heu oui c'est moi pourquoi ? » dit-elle, un peu trop froidement. La blonde souri et répondit :

« Je suis Clarke Griffin, c'est moi qui dois te parrainer ici ! On t'en a surement parlé. » Lexa souffla et rétorqua :

« Oh oui merci de ta part mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je ne veux pas t'embêter. »

« Tu m'embêtes pas du tout ça me fait plaisir ! et puis comme tu es arrivée en pleins milieu d'année, tu as pleins de cours à rattraper tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider. Enfin je veux dire que dans ton ancien établissement, tu ne faisais peut être pas les mêmes choses qu'ici. »

« Je suivais mes cours de cher moi dernièrement donc j'ai pas mal de choses à rattraper c'est vrai » s'expliqua Lexa en soufflant. Clarke souri et répondit :

« T'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider, tu vas manger la ? »

« Oui mais.. »

« Pas de mais, on mange ensemble comme ça on pourra parler de ce qu'il te manque ! » Elle prit Lexa par le bras et se dirigea vers le self. Une fois arrivée, Lexa regarda rapidement le tarif des menus, c'était très cher. Pendant que Clarke se servait, elle regarda dans son sac si elle avait un peu de monnaie mais elle devait garder de l'argent pour les courses. Elle prit seulement une salade et une bouteille d'eau et suivit Clarke qui s'installait déjà à une table. La blonde, en voyant le plateau de Lexa, demanda :

« Tu vas pas beaucoup manger ! »

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » mentis Lexa qui se disait déjà que cette journée allait être longue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous ! Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira )**

 **MaraCapucin :** **Aha tu a raison et c'est pas fini ! Bonne lecture !**

 **:** **Oui j'aime beaucoup le fait qu'elle soit en difficulté aussi ! Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu dis** **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 :

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Clarke et Lexa mangeaient ensemble. Clarke lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le système scolaire, elles avaient même échangées leur téléphone, au regret de la brune, pour que Clarke lui envoi les cours manqués.

« Et donc pourquoi tu es venue ici ? » demanda Clarke, déviant sur un sujet plus personnel. Elle croqua dans sa pomme et attendis une réponse de la brune qui semblait gênée.

« On a déménagées » répondit-elle.

« On ? »

« Avec ma famille » se rattrapa Lexa.

« Je me sens moins seule ! Presque tous ici sont en appartement et tout, j'habite encore cher mes parents ! » Lexa souri puis regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. « Tu veux fuir ? » demanda Clarke en rigolant. Lexa devint rouge immédiatement.

« Heu..non c'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la blonde étonnée.

« C'est mon premier jour, je suis un peu stressée. » répondit Lexa. La blonde acquiesça et rétorqua :

« T'inquiète tu vas t'intégrer très vite ! Après on a cours ensemble alors tu te perdras pas aujourd'hui ! » La brune rigola ce qui fit sourire la blonde.

« Tu as des amis ici ? » demanda Lexa.

« Oui mais ils sont pas la aujourd'hui ils sont en sortis parce qu'ils sont tous en License maths et il y avait une conférence, enfin bref j'ai pas trop compris haha ! Mais je te les présenterais la prochaine fois ! » Lexa fit mine de sourire puis regarda son téléphone. Elles parlèrent encore un peu avant de retourner en cours, la journée se termina rapidement. Une fois sortie de classe, Lexa regarda l'heure, elle devait aller chercher Echo pour 18h et il était 17h50.

« Et merde. » déclara Lexa. La blonde, qui se trouvait à coté demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Lexa leva sa tête et plongea encore une fois dans le regard de la blonde. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque la blonde afficha une moue étonnée puis rétorqua :

« Non rien t'inquiète. »

« Tu veux venir boire un coup dans le bar d'à côté ? » demanda la blonde lorsqu'elles franchirent les portes de sorties de l'établissement.

« Je suis vraiment désolée je suis déjà en retard ! t'as été vraiment gentille avec moi aujourd'hui mais je t'assure que tu n'es pas obligée de trainer avec moi ou autre. Je dois vraiment y aller salut ! ». Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la brune était déjà partie en courant. Elle souffla puis fit demi-tour vers sa voiture.

PDV Lexa :

Ok cette fille est magnifique, il faut plus qu'on se recroise ! Je suis méga en retard en plus. Lexa sort son téléphone de sa poche et appela la directrice d'Echo pour prévenir de son retard. Elle monta dans sa voiture, démarra et composa le numéro. Elle freina brusquement lorsqu'une voiture se mit face à la sienne. Les devants des voitures se touchèrent légèrement.

« Merde ! » s'énerva Lexa en tapant sur son volant. Elle leva la tête puis découvrit Clarke en face d'elle. « Ok je suis vraiment maudite. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de leur voiture respectives puis Lexa s'exclama : « Je suis vraiment désolée je suis très pressée et je ne t'ai pas vu. Ta voiture est abimée ? » La blonde vérifia mais sa voiture était intacte.

« Non par contre la tienne à une bosse là, tu veux qu'on appelle les assurances pour que tu sois dédommagée ? »

« Non c'est pas grave j'ai pas le temps. » souffla Lexa en se reculant peu à peu vers sa voiture.

« Tu sais tes parents vont pas te manger si tu ne rentres pas à l'heure » s'amusa Clarke. Lexa, cette fois ci, ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se figea quelques secondes puis répondit froidement:

« J'ai un rendez-vous important. Et tu ne connais pas mes parents » et rentra dans sa voiture laissant la blonde perplexe remonter dans la sienne. Lexa roula le plus vite possible pour arriver à temps à l'école. Elle arriva vers 18h20 et elle récupéra Echo rapidement.

« Alors ta journée s'est bien passée ma puce ? » demanda-t-elle en remontant dans la voiture.

« C'était super ! Je me suis fait pleins de copine ! » Lexa rigola et démarra. « Et toi c'était bien ? »

« Bah écoute, pour un premier jour c'est passé plutôt bien. » Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent donc au supermarché le plus proche de chez elles. A peine rentrée, Lexa aperçue Clarke au loin.

« Et merde ! » souffla-t-elle encore. « Elle me suit ou quoi.. »

« T'as dit un gros mot ! » cria Echo dans tout le magasin, ce qui fit retourné tous les gens présent, dont Clarke


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous ! Bon je pense que vous êtes tous dévasté par le dernier épisode de the 100, j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps… Lexa méritait tellement mieux comme fin et j'aimais tellement ce personnage et son jeu d'atrice, pour moi c'était bien plus qu'un simple couple dans une série mais bon, je savais qu'il y aurait une fin ! En tout cas je n'arrêterais pas cette fanfiction pour autant, je continuerais de faire vivre Lexa dans cette histoire.**

 **RIP LEXA**

 **Clem** **: Merci ! Et oui j'adore Echo !**

 **:** **Oui j'ai voulu faire original et comme c'est le personnage de Lexa qui m'a le plus touché dans cette série, j'ai voulu concentrer ma fanfic sur elle** **Et je suis contente que le personnage d'Echo fasse autant plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**

 **:** **Merci beaucoup et oui tu as tout compris haha !**

 **JunkieWoman :** **Mais comment ton review m'a fait trop plaisir ! Oui Echo m'est apparue comme ça dans la tête et j'ai voulue faire un truc avec** **Je voulais montrer à quel point Lexa se préoccupe des autres et lui créer une sœur m'a beaucoup plu ! Oui c'est vrai dans la plupart des fic je trouve qu'on ne se concentre pas assez sur le caractère de Lexa alors bah j'ai fait tout pour faire sortir ce personnage ! Je te laisse lire la suite et j'attends ton retour haha :p**

 **MissHarpie :** **Bon je t'ai fait attendre un peu mais voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

 **MaraCapucin :** **Haha je ne dirais rien :p Bonne lecture !**

 **xDinghy :** **Merci beaucoup**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** **MDRRR tu m'a fait trop rire a tout lire d'un coup x) Voilà la suite !**

Chapitre 6 :

Lexa prix rapidement Echo par la main et se faufila à travers les rayons situés sur sa droite. Elle courra presque pour aller se cacher au bout du rayon derrière les biscottes. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis se baissa vers Echo.

« Bon si quelqu'un vient nous parler, tu ne dis rien compris ? » Echo, qui ne comprenait rien à ce que Lexa disait répondit :

« Oui mais tu me dois un euro maintenant. »

« Je suis sérieuse Echo, tu te tais. » Echo leva les yeux au-dessus de Lexa, qui se retourna, déjà prete à voir ce qu'elle allait voir. Clarke se tenait droite, et la regardait dans les yeux.

PDV Clarke :

Cette fille est magnifique. Non tais-toi Clarke, elle est hétéro. Mais pourquoi elle est si étrange. Je lui tend la main pour qu'elle se relève mais elle le fais d'elle-même et me fixe dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'est perturbant.

« Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas être mon amie, tu peux me le dire au lieu de fuir dans le magasin. » déclara la blonde, un peu vexée.

«Non non ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire Clarke. C'est compliqué c'est tout. Bon je te présente Echo, ma sœur. » Clarke détourna son attention sur la petite brune placée à côté de Lexa.

« Bonjour Echo ! » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Très jolie robe. » La petite ne répondit pas. Lexa se tourna alors vers Echo et lui chuchota :

« Echo ! »

« Mais tu m'as dit de me taire ! » Lexa se tapa le front avec sa main. Echo se rattrapa alors en prenant la main de Clarke.

« Bonjour madame ! Vous êtes très jolie ! » Dit-elle en rigolant. Clarke rigola face à la gêne de Lexa et attendit une explication. Lexa, à court d'arguments, déclara :

« Bon bah je suis vraiment désolée, c'est juste que je suis timide et je ne voulais pas qu'elle dise trop de choses. » Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux puis repris la main d'Echo. « On doit faire les courses mais tu habites ici ? » Clarke sourit puis répondit :

« Oui j'habite ici, toi aussi ? »

« Bin oui en fait, dis donc on se suit partout ! » La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au commentaire de Lexa. Elles s'échangèrent leurs adresse, au plus grand chagrin de Lexa. Elles habitaient le même quartier, ce qui était vraiment étonnant. « Bon et bien, on va finir nos courses. » finit-elle par dire.

« D'accord ! Moi je dois trouver quelques trucs pour ma mère ! Bon bah on se voit demain alors. » Les deux repartirent chacune dans leur directions respectives. Echo et Lexa se trouvaient maintenant à la caisse et la blonde se trouaient juste derrière elles. Quand elles se virent encore une fois ensemble, elles rigolèrent toutes les deux.

« J'avais raison, tu me suis ! » déclara Lexa en rigolant. La blonde sourit elle aussi et répondit :

« Peut-être qui sait.. » Lexa lui sourit puis se retourna vers la caissière qui déclara :

« Ça fera 167,99 euros madame. » Lexa regarda tout ce qu'elle avait pris, elle n'avait que 140 euros sur elle et ça devait aussi lui servir pour s'acheter ses repas du midi à l'université. Lexa se senti horriblement gênée, elle sentait le regard de la blonde se poser sur elle.

« Heum, est ce que vous pouvez enlever le Nutella et euhh les yaourt aussi. » Echo se tourna vers sa sœur et s'énerva :

« Mais non le Nutella ! » Lexa se tourna vers sa petite sœur, elle était énervée et très gênée.

« On a dit quoi ce matin Echo ? Qu'il fallait qu'on gère les dépenses ! » Cria-t-elle à la petite qui pleurait. Lexa se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers Clarke qui semblait ne rien comprendre de la situation. La caissière rompit le silence.

« 150,89 euros s'il vous plait. » Lexa souffla et répondit très froidement :

« Bon enlevez aussi les… » Mais fut coupée par Clarke qui venait de lui saisir le bras. La brune resta figée sur la main de Lexa qui venait de la toucher puis releva la tête vers la blonde.

« Il te manque combien ? » La brune, qui détestait l'aide des autres répondit, désespérée :

« Il me manque 10 euros.. » La blonde sortie son portefeuille de son sac mais Lexa la stoppa. « Non vraiment c'est gentil mais je ne veux pas que tu m'aide. » Clarke la regarda droit dans les yeux puis tendis un billet à la caissière.

« Voilà, maintenant rajoutez le Nutella s'il vous plait. » Echo fit un câlin à Clarke tandis que Lexa rangeait les courses, honteuse. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais se tourna vers Clarke, les larmes aux yeux :

« Merci, je te rembourse demain. » La blonde acquiesça puis la brune partie accompagnée d'Echo. Une fois dans la voiture, elle tapa sur son volant et commença à pleurer.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYYYY Bon en cette période sinistre j'ai décidée de poster un autre chapitre rapidement pour tenter de vous remonter le moral ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos retour :p**

 **xDinghy :** **Désolée pour ton petit cœur ! je vais tenter d'arranger ca :p**

 **:** **En tout cas Lexa aura toujours la place la plus importante dans ma fiction !**

 **MaraCapucin :** **Ohhh c'est mignon (cœur sur toi !) Désolée c'est vrai qu'avec l'épisode, c'est dur de voir des choses positives x)**

 **:** **Merci ! Et oui tu as raison pour Clarke, c'est que je me concentre vraiment sur Lexa et du coup je me suis moins concentré sur le caractère de Clarke ! Je vais voir pour arranger ca :p Haha Merci pour Echo, j'ai beaucoup été inspirée pour son personnage ! Et je crois que le dernier épisode nous à tous un peu déprimé x)**

 **:** **Oh merci :p**

 **MissHarpie** **: Merci haha ! Voilà la suite :p**

Chapitre 7 :

Echo s'attachait à l'arrière, elle détestait voir Lexa pleura alors elle commença à pleurer elle aussi. Lexa se retourna aussitôt puis s'exclama :

« Oh non ma puce pleure pas je suis juste fatiguée ! » Echo continuait encore à verser des larmes alors Lexa la pris dans ses bras quelques minutes. Echo se calma puis rétorqua :

« Papa et Maman me manquent.. » Lexa lui caressa les cheveux puis répondit :

« Moi aussi ma petite guerrière. Mais ils seront toujours là avec toi. » Elle posa sa main sur le cœur de la petite qui essuya ses joues avec ses mains. Echo fit un petit oui de la tête puis Lexa la remit à l'arrière. « Tu sais quoi ce soir on va se commander une pizza ça te va ? » La petite se mit à sourire et s'écria :

« Ouiiiii ! On prend 4 fromages » Lexa souri puis démarra la voiture. Une fois arrivées à la maison. Echo partis prendre sa douche pendant que Lexa commandait la pizza.

« Oui bonjour, je vous appelle car j'ai vu votre restaurant et je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour embaucher des étudiants. Je suis disponible tous les soirs à partir de 20 heures. » L'homme au bout du fil passa le téléphone au directeur pour que Lexa fasse sa demande. Le directeur répondit :

« Hum et bien vous êtes chanceuse, on vient juste de se séparer de notre employée car elle était enceinte. Et bien je vous propose de venir vous présenter demain pour qu'on fasse un essai. » Lexa était au bord des larmes tellement elle était joyeuse. Elle avait trouvé un job tellement rapidement. Elle savait que ça allait être dur pour elle mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait pouvoir faire vivre sa sœur. Elle commanda sa pizza et retourna aux côtés d'Echo pour lui faire faire ses devoirs.

PDV Clarke :

De son côté, la blonde était rentrée chez elle gentiment. Elle ne comprenait pas trop la situation de Lexa, peut être que ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné assez d'argent tout simplement. Elle se gara dans l'allée et entra en criant :

« Maman ! J'ai ramené tes trucs ! » Aby sortit de la cuisine et souri à sa fille.

« Tu viens t'asseoir ? Le diner est prêt. » Clarke prit donc place à table. Elle vivait seule avec sa mère depuis que ses parents avaient divorcé. Elle ne voyait son père que lorsqu'il venait en ville, ou alors pendant les vacances. « Alors comment s'est passée ta journée, c'était aujourd'hui que tu accueillais la nouvelle non ? »

« Oui c'était aujourd'hui. On a passées la journée ensemble mais je la trouve étrange enfin d'ailleurs elle habite le même quartier ! C'est dingue ! » Aby fut étonnée, elle n'avait pas entendue parler de nouveaux voisins alors même qu'elle passait son temps avec les voisines.

« Oh et bien il faut aller la voir dans ce cas ! Je lui apporterais une tarte demain. » Clarke rigola face à la gentillesse de sa mère.

« Dans ce cas-là ne lui dit pas que je suis ta fille » rajouta Clarke en rigolant ce qui lui value une petite tape sur l'épaule. Après le diner, cette dernière monta dans sa chambre et travailla un peu avant de plonger dans son lit.

PDV Lexa :

La pizza était enfin arrivée. Echo se régalait, elle se réservait alors même qu'elle avait encore de la pizza dans la bouche.

« Calmes toi Echo, la pizza va pas s'envoler »

« Oui mais c'est trop bon » s'exclama Echo. Une fois Echo dans sa chambre, Lexa regarda l'état du salon. Les cartons étaient encore empilés mais elle n'avait pas la force de déballer ce soir, elle était trop fatiguée. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour travailler. La journée suivante se passa plutôt bien. Lexa avait fini assez tôt et avait pu aller chercher Echo à l'heure. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas approchée Clarke de la journée. La seule fois où elle l'a croisée, c'était pour lui rendre l'argent de la veille. Elle était partie extrêmement vite. D'autant plus que les amis de Clarke étaient là et qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Une fois rentrée cher elle accompagnée de sa sœur, Lexa reçu un texto de Clarke :

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec nous aujourd'hui ? » Lexa chercha ses mots puis répondit simplement :

« Je suis désolée c'est juste que je ne voulais pas m'imposer ;) » Quelques minutes après, Clarke répondit :

« D'accord de toute façon demain je t'oblige à rester avec moi, si tu veux je dirais à mes amis de ne pas venir ! » Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce message mais quelqu'un l'interrompit en frappant à la porte. Elle voulut aller ouvrir mais Echo l'avait déjà devancée. La petite ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour, je suis une voisine, je m'appelle Aby. » La petite souri et répondit :

« Bonjour ! Moi c'est Echo et elle c'est ma sœur Lexa ! » Elle rigolait puis repartie dans sa chambre lorsque Lexa arriva sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda Lexa poliment.

« Oh et bien je me suis dit que j'allais vous accueillir tel qu'il se doit. Je vous ai fait une tarte, vos parents sont là ? » Lexa répondit gênée :

« Oh mes parents sont décédés l'année dernière… » Aby était choquée, comment une jeune fille comme elle pouvait vivre seule et s'occuper d'un enfant à son âge. Clarke ne lui en avait pas parlé.

« Toutes mes condoléances… » Lexa sourit puis répondit :

« Vous ne saviez pas, vous voulez rentrez ? » Aby répondit positivement de la tête puis rentra. Le salon était totalement vide. Pas de télé, de meubles…il y avait juste un canapé et des cartons. « Désolée pour le désordre, je n''ai pas vraiment le temps de ranger. »

« Vous êtes étudiante non ? »

« Oui, en première année de droit. » Les deux femmes se placèrent dans la cuisine puis Lexa prépara un thé. Après une dizaine de minutes à parler. Aby, qui appréciait beaucoup les bonnes manières de Lexa, demanda :

« Et donc ce n'est pas trop dur à gérer tout ça ? » Lexa, qui semblait commencer à ouvrir son coeur, souffla et répondit :

« Si c'est vraiment difficile, surtout niveau budget… Je suis censée commencer un job de serveuse ce soir mais je ne sais même pas quoi faire d'Echo. » Aby, sans même réfléchir proposa :

« Oh si vous voulez elle peut rester se soir cher moi le temps que vous travaillez et puis vous repasserez la chercher. Le temps que vous trouviez une solution pour vous arranger. » Lexa, qui avait très envie d'accepter répondit :

« C'est vraiment très gentil mais je ne peux pas accepter, je ne veux pas vous embêter. » Aby mis sa main sur celle de Lexa et rétorqua :

« Lexa tu ne m'embête pas du tout. A quelle heure tu finis ton service ? »

« Vers 23h. »

« Et bien c'est réglé alors ! Tu repasseras cher moi à 23h. » Aby donna son adresse à Lexa, qui n'avait même pas fait attention que c'était la même que celle de Clarke. Aby emmena donc Echo chez elle pendant que Lexa partit pour sa première journée de travail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre** **Personnellement je n'ai toujours pas regardé l'épisode 8 de the 100 mais bon j'ai perdu toute envie en fait x) Enfin bref je suis encore en deuil mdr x) En tout cas bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !**

 **Elominnie :** **Et bah je te laisse découvrir ca alors**

 **:** **Je te souhaite vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment d'apprécier cette suite x)**

 **MaraCapucin :** **Désolée mais je n'aime pas faire de chapitre long parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire à chaque fois et je donc bah ça fait plus court x) soit mes chapitres sont long mais du coup je poste beaucoup moins souvent soit et bien ils sont plus court et je poste régulierment** **Oh zut je viens de m'en rendre compte pour « Abby » ! Merci !**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** **Merci beaucoup :p (désolée il n'y a plus de pizza :p)**

 **xDinghy :** **Mais oui Lexa je l'adore tellement, je m'identifiais trop à elle et maintenant je suis trop en deuil x) Oui elle est mignonne c'est vrai haha ! Bonne lecture !**

 **MissHarpie :** **Je te laisse le découvrir :p**

 **Pizza-wolf-66 :** **Merci beaucoup !**

Chapitre 8 :

Clarke était dans son salon, devant la télé. Elle était affalée dans le canapé avec un bol de popcorn dans les mains. Elle sentit sa mère arriver mais elle entendit une voix d'enfant dans le couloir. Etonnée, elle releva un peu son buste pour voir de l'autre côté du canapé. Quand elle vu Echo, elle se leva pour mieux comprendre. Aby enleva le manteau de la petite et l'accrocha au porte manteau.

« Maman, pourquoi la petite sœur de Lexa est là ? » demanda Clarke en ébouriffant les cheveux de de la petite qui elle aussi, était étonnée de retrouver Clarke. Aby emmena Echo sur le canapé, lui mit des dessins animés et lui donna le bol de popcorn de Clarke.

« Merci madame ! » rétorqua Echo lorsqu'Aby lui apporta une couette.

« De rien ma puce, tu peux m'appeler Aby. » Clarke ne comprenait pas. Sa mère la rejoint dans la cuisine et lui demanda : « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Lexa avait perdu ses parents il y a un an ? » Clarke ouvrit la bouche tellement elle était choquée de cette nouvelle, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux puis répondit :

« Pardon ? Je n'étais pas au courant du tout… » La blonde semblait d'un coup comprendre toute la situation de Lexa. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait jamais se libérer pour passer du bon temps, pourquoi elle avait des problèmes d'argent. Elle se sentait mal pour elle, elle en avait même les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui, elle a été obligé de trouver un emploi en plus et comme elle n'avait aucune solution pour ce soir, je lui ai proposée de garder Echo, le temps qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle vient la chercher à 23h. » Clarke était sous le choix, elle se demandait comment une jeune fille comme Lexa pouvait endosser toutes ces responsabilités. Elle discuta encore un peu avec sa mère puis elle emmena Echo dormir dans la chambre d'amie puisqu'elle avait école le lendemain. Clarke attendis le retour de Lexa avec impatience. Lorsqu'enfin la sonnette retentit, Clarke se précipita à la porte d'entrée. Le visage de Lexa se décomposa en voyant celui de Clarke. La brune regarda l'adresse à nouveau et s'inquiéta.

« Je crois que je me suis trompée de maison. » dit-elle en reculant. Clarke la rattrapa par le bras et répondit :

« Aby est ma mère Lexa… Elle m'a tout dis. » Lexa qui était épuisée de sa journée, ne put retenir ses larmes. Qu'est- ce qu'elle se sentait faible en ce moment. La blonde la prit dans ses bras instinctivement et Lexa ne recula pas cette fois. « Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit Lexa ? » La brune se releva, honteuse de s'être montrée aussi faible.

« Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment épuisée…On en reparlera demain si tu veux…Je viens juste récupérer Echo. » La blonde acquiesça puis Aby arriva sur le pas de la porte.

« Ne reste pas dehors Lexa, rentre. » dit-elle en prenant la jeune fille par le bras. Lexa se sentait bizarre avec Aby. Ca faisait longtemps qu'un adulte n'avait pas pris soin d'elle. Une fois rentrée, Lexa sécha ses larmes et demanda simplement :

« Merci beaucoup Aby d'avoir gardé Echo. Je ne savais pas que Clarke était ta fille… » Clarke partie chercher Echo dans son lit, elle la porta tout en évitant de la réveiller. Après avoir remerciée une dernière fois Clarke et sa mère, Lexa repartie chez elle. Une fois rentrée, elle s'endormie avec Echo dans son lit. La journée démarra comme à son habitude et Lexa redoutait le midi, elle mangeait avec Clarke et elle était encore gênée pour la veille. Elle attendit la blonde à son casier et cette dernière ne fut pas très longue à arriver. Elles se dirigèrent vers le self et comme d'habitude, Lexa ne prit qu'une petite salade et une pomme.

« Tu ne tiendras jamais le reste de la journée comme ça. » prévins Clarke en voyant le plateau de la brune. Celle-ci ne répondit pas à la remarque et paya son due. La blonde prit une corbeille de frites en plus et suivis Lexa à la table. A peine assises, Clarke mis la corbeille sur le plateau de Lexa.

« Clarke… » La blonde, qui fit mine de rien, répondu :

« J'ai toujours eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, je ne les mangerais surement pas alors sers toi. » Lexa qui avait bien comprit la petite attention de Clarke la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard transperça Clarke qui ne détachait pas son regard de la brune tellement elle la perturbait. Au final, la blonde secoua la tête et demanda : « Et donc, si tu ne veux pas ne parler je comprends mais j'aimerais comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me parler de toi.. » Lexa souffla et répondit :

« Je ne voulais pas en parler parce que je déteste la pitié des gens. Mes parents m'ont appris à être forte et je dois les décevoir aujourd'hui.. » Clarke prit la main de la brune et rétorqua violemment :

« Bien sûr que non Lexa ! Je suis sure qu'ils sont fiers de toi. Tu crois que tu peux gérer tout ça aussi facilement ? C'est normal d'avoir des difficultés à ton âge… Maintenant raconte-moi. » Lexa enleva sa main de celle de Clarke. Elle commençait à ressentir du désir envers la blonde et elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais il est vrai que cela faisait un an que personne ne l'avait touchée, d'autant plus que la blonde l'attirait fortement.

« Eh bien, avant j'habitais vers Paris avec mes parents. Je devais garder Echo un soir car mes parents étaient partis au restaurant. J'étais tellement heureuse, j'étais en couple, j'avais une famille formidable et pourtant tard dans la nuit, deux policiers étaient à ma porte pour m'annoncer la pire des nouvelles… » Lexa commençait à pleurer, sa voix tremblait. « …Mais, mais le pire c'est quand j'ai dû l'annoncer à Echo. Elle est tellement pleine de vie, j'avais peur que ça la détruise et elle a mis du temps avant de pouvoir sourire comme aujourd'hui. J'ai essayée de rester dans notre maison, et puis c'est devenu très dure pour Echo comme pour moi. C'est quand ma copine m'a trahie que j'ai décidée de partir… » A ces mots Lexa se releva. Elle venait, involontairement, d'avouer à Clarke son attirance pour les femmes. Clarke répondit :

« Lexa, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi courageux que toi. Tu devais être tellement fière de toi. Tu as vu Echo ? Elle est heureuse aujourd'hui. Il est temps que tu t'occupes de toi… Et donc tu es attirée par les femmes c'est ça ? » Clarke cachait sa joie en apprenant cela. Lexa se sentit étrangement bien d'avoir enfin pu parler à quelqu'un de son passé. Elle était vraiment soulagée et souri à Clarke avant de continuer son récit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster plus tôt il s'est passé pleins de trucs dernièrement olala ! x) Bon j'ai regardé l'épisode 8 et je l'ai trouvé très nul. Surtout que Jason à faire genre de mettre un autre couple gay pour « essayer » de remplacer Clexa mais la non ce n'est pas possible x) Sur cette petite note, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !**

 **CelThev :** **Merci beaucoup !**

 **:** **Je suis d'accord avec toi, moi je regarde encore parce que je saiq qu'elle sera dans la coté des lumières mais la saison 4 je regarderais pas.**

 **Elominnie :** **Merci à toi :p Bonne lecture !**

 **Edas44 :** **Merci !**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** **Et non x) Oui je veux pas aller trop trop vite :p**

 **xDinghy :** **Merciiiiii**

 **MissHarpie :** **Je te laisse découvrir toi-même :p**

 **MaraCapucin :** **Merci à toi**

Chapitre 9 :

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette conversation entre Clarke et Lexa. Finalement, Aby avait proposée de garder Echo tous les mercredis, jeudi et vendredi soir, les soirs ou Lexa travaillais. Lexa avait insistée pour la payer mais Aby était bien clair la dessus, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout, d'autant plus que la petite était très bien élevée et se tenait toujours tranquille. Aby et Echo avaient d'ailleurs construit un lien, ce qui faisait énormément plaisir à la brune, qui savait que la présence d'un adulte dans la vie de sa petite sœur ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique, d'autant plus que Lexa appréciait vraiment Aby. En fait, la brune était tombée amoureuse de cette famille. Depuis leur rencontre, Lexa, Aby, Clarke et Echo passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Souvent, lorsque Lexa rentrait du travail et venait cherchée Echo, elle restait un peu avec Clarke pour travailler sur leurs cours, ou encore discutait avec Aby de l'avenir… Elle aimait beaucoup ça. Surtout la partie avec Clarke. D'ailleurs elle devait bientôt rencontrer ses amis, ce qui lui faisait un peu peur, mais bon il fallait bien qu'elle s'habitue à vivre en société.

Lexa se préparait dans sa salle de bain, elle avait laissé ses cheveux bouclés sur le côté. Elle portait un slim plutôt foncée, un t-shirt gris et une veste en cuir. Elle enfila ses converses et rejoignis Echo qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

« T'es en retard ! » répéta Echo en mangeant sa tartine. Lexa se prépara un chocolat chaud et répondit :

« Déjà on ne parle pas la bouche pleine et oui, c'est parce que Clarke me présente ses amis aujourd'hui. » La petite souris et demanda :

« Tu vas rencontrer ton prince ? » Lexa rigola en portant sa main à sa bouche.

« Non ma puce, je ne vais pas rencontrer de prince, ils n'existent que dans les films ! »

« Oh on ne pourra pas avoir une télé, il y a mes copines qui arrêtent pas de parler d'un dessin animé et j'aimerais bien faire comme elles… »

« Oh tu sais ma puce, on économise pour ça d'accord ? Et s'est bien de ne pas regarder trop la télé, comme ça tu es originale et tu te distingues des autres ! » La petite souris et quitta la table pour aller se laver les dents. Pendant ce temps, Clarke arriva devant la maison de Clarke et gara sa voiture. Depuis quelques temps, elles avaient décidées de faire du covoiturage, pour éviter de gaspiller de l'essence pour rien. Donc une fois sur deux, l'une emmenait l'autre et vice versa. La blonde toqua à la porte et Lexa ouvrit rapidement et la fit entrer. La brune avait encore sa tartine en bouche et son chocolat dans l'autre main, ce qui fit rire Clarke. La blonde dévisagea Lexa de haut en bas puis rétorqua :

« Waw t'es vraiment magnifique Lexa. » La brune, gênée, commença à rougir. Elle se retourna brusquement pour débarrasser la table et répondit :

« Merci ! Tu veux quelque chose ? » La blonde sourit face à la gêne de Lexa.

« Non t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà pris mon ptit dej avant de partir. » Elles partirent ensemble déposée Echo puis se dirigèrent vers l'université. Elles passèrent toute leur matinée ensemble et l'heure du déjeuner arriva.

« Ils arrivent dans 5 minutes. » déclara Clarke à Lexa. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient déjà assises à table avec leur plat. La brune stressa. « Ils sont super cool tu verras ! » Elle ne put avoir en réponse qu'un sourire de la part de la brune. Trois personnes s'installèrent d'un coup à la table. Clarke déclara :

« Salut ! Alors voilà je vous présente Lexa ! » Monty, qui était assis à côté de la brune rétorqua :

« Salut moi c'est Monty, ça fait du bien de pouvoir mettre un visage sur ton nom ! » Lexa sourit puis Octavia pris la parole :

« C'est sur surtout qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de toi ! Moi c'est Octavia, ravie de te rencontrer. »

« Moi de même ! » répondit Lexa souriante. Bellamy, quant à lui, s'assis près de Clarke en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Bon bah moi c'est Bellamy, on finit toujours par le meilleur ! » Lexa souri mais elle se sentie incroyablement jalouse a la vue du bras de Bellamy autour de Clarke. Elle ne pensait pas que ses sentiments avaient pris une telle tournure. Elle préféra oubliée très vite ce qu'elle venait de penser et elle passa une bonne après-midi en compagnie de Clarke et de ses amies. Elle n'aimait pas trop Bellamy, il était trop prétentieux et irrespectueux à son gout. La journée se termina et Clarke et Lexa quittèrent le parking pour aller chercher Echo, c'était le weekend et lundi était férié. Clarke et Lexa chantaient à tue-tête dans la voiture, elles rigolaient sans s'arrêter tout le long du trajet. Puis un moment, la conversation repris.

« Alors mes amis tu les trouve comment ? » demanda la blonde.

« Bah écoute pour l'instant je les trouve très sympa, j'aime beaucoup Lincoln, il ressemble à un de mes amis que j'avais avant. Dis…tu sors avec Bellamy ? » Clarke, choquée de cette question, éclata de rire.

« Moi ? Avec Bellamy ? Non jamais ! » Lexa, inconsciemment, se mit à sourire. La blonde souri à son tour. « Dis, tu ne veux pas que ma mère garde Echo ce soir et qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ? Surtout que pour une fois tu ne travailles pas ! » Lexa réfléchissait, elle ne savait pas si passer la soirée avec Clarke, seule, était une bonne chose.

« Hum je sais pas. » répondit la brune pour énerver la blonde, qui elle, se mit à lui faire sa petite tête de chien battu. Lexa rigola un bon coup et déclara « Seulement si ta mère est d'accord. » La blonde laissa échapper un petit cri de joie avant de sortir de la voiture pour aller récupérer Echo. Une fois toutes rentrées, Clarke, Lexa et Echo se dirigèrent directement cher Aby pour lui demander la permission pour le soir. Cette dernière accepta bien entendu.

« Bah vous savez quoi, Echo et moi on va passer une super soirée cinéma et bowling et bam » La petite cria de joie et sauta dans les bras d'Aby. Lexa souriait tellement que cela lui faisait mal. « Je propose qu'Echo reste dormir comme ça on vous laisse entre copines pour la soirée. » Lexa accepta. Elle allait devoir, en plus de ça, dormir avec Clarke. Elle s'inquiétait énormément mais bon, elle était aussi très contente de n'avoir Clarke que pour elle toute la soirée. Après avoir discutées quelques minutes et préparer leur affaires pour dormir, Echo resta avec Aby et Clarke et Lexa se dirigeait vers la maison de la brune. La brune demanda :

« Alors tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? »

« Je propose film et pizza, je suis trop fatiguée pour sortir et toi ? »

« On est d'accord alors ! Mais je te préviens, se sera film d'horreur ! » Elles rigolèrent et finirent leur chemin et entrèrent dans la maison.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! ALORS MAIS JE SUIS TELLEMENT EN COLERE ! Je ne comprends pas (spoilers) pourquoi ils ont tués Lincoln, ILS ONT TUES MES DEUX PERSONNAGES PREFERES CES C*** Enfin restons calme mdrrr, désolée pour le temps d'attente, je vais essayer de poster plus souvent mais c'est très compliqué ! Bonne lecture**

 **:** **Et bah tu verras bien :p Et oui je comprends tout à fait, moi j'ai décidée de regarder quand même parce que quand j'ai commencé cette série c'était vraiment l'originalité de l'histoire qui m'intéressait donc je verrais mais si ça continu comme ça je vais faire comme toi x) En plus je ne suis plus du tout passionnée par la série maintenant !**

 **CelThev :** **Merci** **Bah j'ai essayé de changer un peu le personnage à ma façon x)**

 **Elominnie :** **Moi aussi j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée d'intégrer un adulte dans la vie de Lexa** **je te laisse lire !**

 **:** **Je ne dirais rien x) je me suis déjà expliquée sur la taille de mes chapitres.**

 **MissHarpie :** **Après une petite attente, le voilà ton chapitre xD**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** **Merciii**

 **MaraCapucin :** **Je te laisse le découvrir :p**

Chapitre 10 :

Clarke et Lexa étaient installés sur le canapé. Elles mangeaient une pizza et discutaient.

« Bon en fait tu ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de toi. » déclara la brune à Clarke qui finissait sa part. La blonde réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait dire puis répondit :

« Hum et bien ma vie n'est pas spéciale. Mes parents ont divorcés et je vois rarement mon père. Ca fait quelques années que j'habite ici et ça fait depuis le début que je suis amie avec Bellamy, Octavia et Monty. J'étais en couple avec un mec Finn mais il était violent alors avec le soutiens de mes amis, j'ai réussie à le quitter… » Lexa, choquée de cette dernière information répondue :

« Attend i t'as fait du mal ? Il est encore la ? » La blonde sourit face au visage inquiet de Lexa.

« Oui il habite encore ici mais ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus, c'est fini t'inquiète pas. » Lexa fut soulagée de cette nouvelle, elle détestait la violence lorsqu'elle n'était pas défensive, elle voulait demander à Clarke si elle était hétéro mais ça se voyait tellement qu'elle l'était. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

« Bon alors on se le regarde ce film d'horreur ? » demanda Lexa en souriant. La blonde acquiesça de la tête et elles se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Lexa avec un bol de popcorn. Elles s'installèrent dans le lit de la brune sous la couette et Lexa alluma son ordinateur. Sur le fond d'écran, il y avait une photo de famille.

« C'est tes parents ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous aviez l'air super heureux… » Répondit Clarke en regardant le dos de Lexa qui était en avant pour trouver un film sur l'ordi.

« On l'était… » Déclara Lexa la voix tremblante. La blonde, instinctivement vint placer sa main dans le dos de Lexa, en caressant son t-shirt comme pour lui montrer son soutien. Lexa ferma les yeux quelques secondes, elle était parcourue de frissons et son cœur commençait à battre très fort. Elle tenta de se calmer et proposa à Clarke : « Ça te dit on regarde Paranormal Activity ? »

« Je vais surement crier mais si tu veux ! » La blonde enleva sa main et elles s'appuyèrent toutes les dos sur le mur derrière le lit. Elles avaient montés les coussins pour que ce soit confortable. L'ordinateur était situé entre elles au bout du lit. Elles étaient très proches, trop proches selon Lexa. Le film commença et plus les minutes avancèrent, plus Clarke avait peur, ce qui faisait rire la brune. Arriva un moment ou les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et la blonde attrapa la main de Lexa. La brune se figea quelques instants alors même que la blonde ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle tenait la main de Lexa. La brune n'osait plus bouger, c'était comme si son bras était anesthésié et elle regarda Clarke tu coin de l'œil, elle aussi était fixée sur sa main accrochée à celle de Lexa. Après de longues secondes, Clarke lâcha la main de Lexa et la regarda dans les yeux. La brune n'osait plus bouger mais elle pouvait voir dans le regard de la blonde qu'il y avait quelque chose.

« Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lexa

« Je euh rien.. » répondit la blonde en tournant rapidement la tête vers l'ordinateur. Le film se termina alors et la blonde souffla. « Il faisait super peur ! Je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant ! » La brune rigola face à la petite bouille apeurée de la blonde, qui sourit face au rire de Lexa. Après avoir encore discutées, elles se changèrent en pyjama, Lexa dans la salle de bain et Clarke dans la chambre. La brune avait mis comme à son habitude un t-shirt long qui appartenait à son père et un petit short. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et découvrit Clarke avec le même type de pyjama, elles rigolèrent et puis elles s'installèrent dans le lit. Elles étaient d'abord l'une en face de l'autre, allongées sur la coté pour pouvoir parler.

« Qu'est-ce que Costia a fait pour te trahir ? » demanda Clarke, peu sure d'elle. Lexa était figée, elle détestait parler de ça et en plus avec Clarke alors que depuis le début de la soirée elle essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas l'embrasser. Elle souffla et répondit, en regardant la blonde dans les yeux :

« Elle m'a trompée au bout de quelques jours parce que je ne passais pas assez de temps avec elle après la mort de mes parents. Et quand je l'ai quittée, elle a voulue me rendre la vie impossible en m'harcelant, m'insultant sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle est même venue chez moi et à ravager mon jardin et cassé des vitres ! J'avais peur pour Echo parce qu'elle était vraiment apeurée. Alors, j'ai décidée de partir. » La blonde s'était rapprochée de Lexa et l'avait prise dans ses bras. La tête de la blonde se trouvait sur la poitrine de Lexa et elle serrait la brune dans ses bras. Lexa ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. La blonde, qui avait remarqué que le cœur de la brune battait très vite, rétorqua :

« Pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite Lexa ? » La blonde se détacha de la brune et la regarda dans les yeux. La brune ne cessait de regardait Clarke dans les yeux, puis de dériver sur ses lèvres, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer alors elle répondit :

« Je reviens dans 2 minutes. » et se leva en sursaut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle s'assit contre la baignoire et attendit quelques instants. Après quelques minutes, elle retourna dans son lit mais Clarke était désormais assise en tailleur à attendre une explication. La brune, calme, s'asseyait à son tour face à la blonde. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, le silence était vraiment pesant.

« Ecoute Lexa, je crois qu'on a un problème. » déclara la blonde. Lexa, qui avait compris que Clarke se doutait dise qu'elle ressentait répondit :

« Je suis désolée Clarke mais…je suis vraiment attirée par toi, j'essaie de gérer la situation mais si tu me prends dans les bras comme ça ça va être dur. Je tiens à notre amitié, s'il-te-plait ne soit pas dégoutée ou autre chose comme ça… ». La blonde souriait tellement qu'elle en avait mal à la mâchoire. Elle regarda la brune qui semblait ne pas comprendre et se rapprocha davantage de la brune. Elle enlaça ses jambes autour de la brune et posa sa tête sur son buste encore une fois.

« Clarke…qu'est-ce que je viens de dire… » La blonde sentait le petit cœur de Lexa s'emballait. Elle commençait à caresser le dos de la brune qui avait du mal à tenir. La blonde se colla davantage et continuait ses caresses. Lexa n'en pouvait plus, elle attrapa la tête de la blonde et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Clarke. Elle l'embrassa tout en douceur mais avec une véritable passion. Ses lèvres ne pouvaient plus quitter celle de la blonde. Lexa n'arrivait plus à penser, le baiser dura de longues secondes puis elle se détacha de la blonde, perturbée. « Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke…je, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… » La blonde, qui n'avait jamais ressentie ca de toute sa vie, avait encore des frissons dans le ventre. Elle répondit :

« Lexa je suis très attirée par toi aussi. » La blonde pris la main de Lexa et la plaça sur son buste pour que la brune sente le cœur de Clarke, qui battait aussi vite que le sien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola ! Bon désolée encore une fois mais il y a eu les vacances et j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ! Mais ce chapitre devrai vous faire plaisir :3**

 **:** **oui hihi :3 bonne lecture**

 **Pizza-wolf-66 :** **JE HAIS CE REALISATEUR**

 **MissHarpie :** **tu as tout à fait raison !**

 **Elominnie :** **Merci beaucoup**

 **Edas44 :** **tout le monde les aime hehe**

 **MaraCapucin :** **je stresse pour gérer tout ça x) je veux pas vous décevoir !**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** **Oh merci beaucoup :3**

 **Manon33 :** **Merci beaucoup de ton message mais j'ai déjà dit pourquoi je ne les faisais pas plus long**

Chapitre 11 :

Lexa restait là, sa main sur la poitrine de la blonde. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux puis Lexa se leva du lit rapidement.

« Comment ça ? Tu es hétéro ! » Cria Lexa, stressée. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait des choses pour la blonde mais jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager que ce soit réciproque. Elle savait que personne ne pouvait vouloir d'elle alors pourquoi Clarke lui disait ça ? Elle réfléchissait trop. La blonde se leva à son tour et stoppa la brune qui tournait en rond.

« Lexa je suis bisexuelle ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je, je ne sais pas en fait. Mais depuis que tu es ici je suis attirée par toi. »

« Non tu ne peux pas, je n'attire personne. » La blonde, étonnée, se rapprocha de Lexa qui recula.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Lexa ? »

« Je…je ne mérite pas c'est tout. » La blonde se mit à pleurer. Elle était vraiment triste qu'une personne comme Lexa puisse autant se détester. Lexa, étonnée de la vision, se baissa à son tour pour voir si Clarke allait bien. « Clarke ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde. A peine eut-elle posée sa main que la blonde plongea dans ses bras, elle la serrait tellement fort qu'il était impossible pour Lexa de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle chuchota à l'oreille de la brune :

« Lexa je sais ce que c'est de se détester comme tu fais avec toi mais c'est faux, tu n'es pas misérable et tu mérites plus que quiconque d'être heureuse alors arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça, commence à t'aimer. » Elles restèrent comme ça, la blonde avait besoin de sentir que Lexa l'avait écoutée et c'est lorsqu'elle sentie les mains de la brune dans son dos qu'elle sourit. Elles se reculèrent et Lexa rétorqua :

« On devrait aller dormir. »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Clarke. Lexa essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues de la blonde et elles se mirent sous la couette. Plus personne ne parlait et elles étaient toutes les deux tournées vers une extrémité du lit. La brune, après quelques minutes se tourna vers Clarke qui était donc de dos et se rapprocha d'elle. Son souffle chatouillait la nuque de Clarke qui souriait à ce geste. Lexa passa sa main autour de la taille de la blonde et elles s'endormirent ainsi.

Lorsque Clarke se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit. Elle se remémora tous les événements de la veille et se cacha sous sa couette quelques secondes. Mais l'odeur de pancakes l'empêcha de rester plus longtemps et elle descendit. Elle trouva Lexa à la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et sourit face à une Lexa les cheveux encore ébouriffés et avec un tablier de cuisinière en train de danser la poêle à la main.

« Bonjour. » déclara doucement Clarke ce qui fit sursauter la brune. Elles étaient l'une face à l'autre, la table les séparer mais Clarke se mit à rire.

« T'aurais vu ta tête ! » cria-t-elle en riant. Lexa la regarda méchamment et déclara :

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? » La blonde continuait de rire alors la brune se mit à courir après Clarke le sac de farine à la main. La blonde fuyait comme elle le pouvait mais la brune l'avait déjà recouverte de farine. Elle attrapa alors un œuf et cria :

« Attention ! N'approche pas ! » La brune s'arrêta et déclara :

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » La blonde se reculait de plus en plus voyant que la brune s'approchait de plus en plus près le sac de farine à la main.

« Si ! » Elle jeta l'œuf sur Lexa. Ce dernier éclata sur le t-shirt de la brune qui se remit à courir après la blonde. Clarke était bloqué, elle était au fond du couloir et il n'y avait aucune issue possible. Lexa lui sauta dessus et vida la farine sur elle. Elles se retrouvèrent au sol a couverte de poudre blanche. Une fois le paquet vide, Clarke se trouvait sur Lexa, qui elle, était allongée au sol. Elles étaient à bout de souffle après cette course folle. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Clarke se baissa, peu sure d'elle, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Ce baiser était simple et doux. La blonde allait approfondir le baiser lorsque la porte sonna. Clarke se releva en sursaut et Lexa aussi.

« Tu vas ouvrir je suis couverte de farine ! » déclara Clarke.

« Et moi tu m'a vu ! Je m'en fiche tu viens avec moi. » Elle attrapa Clarke par la main, ce qui la fit sourire et se dirigea à l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et tomba nez à nez avec Aby.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » déclara Aby en observant les deux jeunes femmes. Echo, qui était à côté d'Aby éclata de rire. Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent et Clarke répondit :

« C'est elle qui à commencer ! »

« Quoi non c'est toi ! »s'écria Lexa. Aby rigola à son tour en voyant que Lexa s'était amusée.

« Bon là je suis obligée de prendre une photo ! » déclara-t-elle en prenant son téléphone. Une fois la photo prise, elles discutèrent encore un peu et Echo rentra chez elle.

« Bon maman je rentres tout à l'heure d'accord ? »

« Oui ma chérie de toute façon je vais au travail ! Allez salut les filles ! » Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant vers sa voiture. Clarke et Lexa prirent leur petit déjeuner pendant qu'Echo prenait son bain. Puis, vers 11 heures, Clarke rentra chez elle, elle était au pas de la porte puis déclara à Lexa :

« Bon bah à lundi. » Elle regarda si Echo se trouvait ici puis lorsqu'elle ne la vit pas, elle embrassa rapidement la brune et commença à partir.

« A lundi ! » cria la brune en souriant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjourrr ! Après une longue absence je reviens enfin !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je ne mettrais pas les réponses à vos messages de l'ancien chapitre mais c'est exceptionnel car je les ai supprimés après les avoir lu, désolée pour ça mais je tenterais de me faire pardonner vous inquiéter pas ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12 :

Lexa avait passé sa journée au parc avec Echo mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Clarke. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait avec elle. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant attirée par une personne. Elle regardait Echo qui jouait avec quelques personnes. Elle était heureuse de voir sa sœur jouer avec des amis d'école et elle espérait pouvoir rester longtemps ici. Après quelques minutes à observer Echo, une dame s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonjour vous êtes la mère d'Echo c'est bien ça ? » Lexa sortie de ses pensées et répondit :

« Ah heu non je suis sa sœur. » La dame s'asseyait aux cotés de Lexa et rétorqua :

« Ah pourrais-je contacter ses parents ? Ma fille aimerait bien l'inviter à dormir ce soir. En plus demain c'est dimanche et je voulais les emmenées au lac à canards. » Lexa se redressa en souriant.

« Oh et bien je suis la tutrice légale d'Echo donc je veux bien qu'elle vienne chez vous ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Mes parents sont décédés madame. » La femme fit une mine désolée et répondit :

« Oh toutes mes condoléances… Eh bien je vous donne mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone ça vous va ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » répondit Lexa. Elles s'échangèrent leur coordonnées et vers 17 heures, Lexa rentra donc seule chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Octavia qui l'aborda immédiatement.

« Hey ! Ça va ? » S'écria Octavia en s'approchant. Lexa se tourna et répondit en souriant :

« Salut Octavia ça va ? »

« Bah oui écoute et toi ? Oh tiens j'organise une soirée ce soir, je n'y avait pas pensée mais si tu veux venir je t'invite ! »

« Oui je vais bien ! Hum… Il y aura Clarke ? » Demanda la brune en rougissant légèrement.

« Bah elle m'avait dit non mais je suis sure que si je lui dis que tu viens elle dira oui ! » répondit Octavia en faisant un clin d'œil à la brune. Lexa se demanda si Octavia était au courant vu ce qu'elle lui disait mais elle préféra se taire. « Attend je vais l'appeler ! » finit par dire Octavia en sortant son téléphone. Après avoir parlé à Clarke et lui avoir expliqué la situation, elle raccrocha son téléphone et s'écria :

« Elle vient ! » Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent encore quelques minutes et repartirent chacune de la d'où elles venaient. Lexa, une fois arrivée chez elle, découvrit la blonde sur le palier. Elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers elle Clarke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop si elle pouvait l'embrasser ou non.

« Bah je venais te voir pour la soirée… On y va ensemble ? » La brune sourit face à cette phrase mais ne répondit pas, elle était trop occupée à regarder la blonde. « Allo Lexa ? » demanda Clarke en secouant les mains devant la brune.

« Bien sûr que je veux venir avec toi Clarke. » La blonde se leva heureuse et s'apprêtait à partir.

« Attend je peux te dire un truc à l'intérieur ? » demanda Lexa en regardant autour d'elle. La blonde, étonnée accepta et rentra dans la maison suivit de la brune. A peine eut-elle fermée la porte que la brune plaqua la blonde contre celle-ci et se colla à elle, elle plaça sa main derrière la nuque de Clarke et l'attira à elle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde et elles ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Clarke attira encore plus Lexa contre elle, elle sentait le désir monter en elle. La blonde se retourna brusquement pour que cette fois ci, ce soit Lexa qui se retrouve collée à la porte. Lexa souriait face à cette action et regarda la blonde dans les yeux en se détachant un peu d'elle. Elle n'osa rien dire alors elle se rapprocha tendrement de Clarke et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après ça, elles se détachèrent, toutes les deux à bout de souffle.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » demanda Clarke en rigolant. « Ou c'était juste un prétexte pour m'embrasser ? » La brune sourit et répondit :

« Un peu des deux… Je voulais savoir si.. Enfin si tu voulais qu'on se mette ensemble ? »

« Qu'on soit un couple ? »

« Oui… » Répondit Lexa gênée. La blonde se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle chuchota :

« Oui. » Elles rigolèrent ensemble et Clarke quitta la maison vers 19 heures, sachant que Lexa passerait la chercher vers 21 heures. Lexa décida de prendre un bain et ensuite elle mit sa robe noir avec un décolleté plongeant mais pas trop. Du coté de Clarke, elle avait mis sa robe rouge et avait bouclé ses cheveux.

Lexa se trouvait sur le palier de Clarke, quand elle sonna, se fut Aby qui ouvrit la porte.

« Salut Lexa ! Wow tu es magnifique ! Entre ne reste pas dehors. » La brune souri face au compliment et s'empressa de rentrer. Clarke sortie de la cuisine et s'arrêta net en voyant la brune.

« Wow Lexa tu es magnifique. » Elle tourna ensuite sa tête vers sa mère et repris ses esprits afin de ne pas avoir l'air étrange devant sa mère. »

« Tu es super belle aussi ! » souri Lexa. Après avoir discutée quelques minutes avec Aby, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la maison et s'installèrent en voiture. Elles roulèrent environ une vingtaine de minutes et arrivèrent chez Octavia. On entendait la musique de la rue et il y avait déjà du monde dans le jardin. Lexa se gara et s'exclama :

« Ca fait tellement longtemps que je suis pas allée en soirée… » La blonde se détacha et se tourna vers la brune.

« T'inquiète pas je te lâcherais pas de la soirée ! »

« Octavia est au courant pour nous ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Tout à l'heure elle à agit bizarrement mais bon, je me suis fait des idées ! » Elles rigolèrent et sortirent en direction de la maison d'Octavia. Elles trouvèrent enfin leur groupe d'amis et discutèrent entre eux. Lexa et Clarke avaient décidées de ne pas parler de leur relation tout de suite aux autres. La soirée se passait bien, Lexa ne voulait pas boire alors elle se contentait de boire de l'Ice Tea mais par contre Octavia était totalement saoul. Alors qu'elle dansait depuis un bout de temps avec un homme, elle se dirigea accompagnée de ce dernier vers Lexa et Clarke pour le présenter.

« He les filles je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un ! » Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et Lexa se figea face au visage qu'elle venait de retrouver. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, l'homme face à elle semblait faire de même. Clarke dévisagea Lexa puis l'homme et décida de se présenter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tousssss ! Pour me rattraper de cette longue absence, je poste encore un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui :) Voila bisou et bonne lecture !**

 **MissHarpie: Merci :)**

 **: Désolée vraiment ! j'ai eu pas mal de choses à gérer ces derniers temps ! En plus j'ai mon bac qui commence dans 2 jours LOL**

 **AK09: Tu vois, je vous donne la réponse plutôt rapidement, je suis tellement gentille voyons xD**

Chapitre 13 :

« Salut moi c'est Clarke ! » Le jeune homme sorti de ses pensées et d'une voix faible, il répondit :

« Enchanté moi c'est Lincoln. » Octavia dévisagea à son tour Lexa et demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe la ? »

« Cette pourriture c'est mon cousin. » lâcha Lexa avant de partir, les larmes aux yeux. Lincoln souffla et parti après Lexa, laissant Octavia et Clarke bouche bée.

Lexa s'était assise dans le jardin, le plus loin possible du bruit de la fête. Elle était sous le choix d'avoir vu ce visage à nouveau, ce visage qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Lincoln s'asseyait près d'elle et après quelques minutes de silence, il demanda :

« Echo va bien ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde, tu nous a abandonnées Lincoln. »

« Je regrette tous les jours tu sais, je sais que j'aurais dû prendre mes responsabilités et être présent pour vous, mais c'était trop dur. »

« Je m'en suis très bien sortie seule, maintenant tu peux partir. »

« Tu sais, quand tout était normal et que je passais ma vie chez vous, j'avais toujours juré de vous protéger toi et ta sœur, j'ai échoué et j'en suis désolée. J'ai essayé de te recontacter mais tu es partie et tu avais changé de numéro de téléphone. Je… comment va Echo Lexa ? » Lexa, qui sentait la colère montait en elle, explosa.

« Nan mais tu crois quoi Lincoln ? T'étais comme son grand frère ! Ce jour-là, elle a perdu ses parents mais elle t'as aussi perdu toi ! Elle souffrait déjà énormément de la mort de nos parents et j'ai dû lui expliquer Lincoln, lui expliquer que tu ne voulais plus d'elle. Elle a pleurée pendant des mois, j'ai dû l'emmener voir un psy à cause de ses cauchemars. Elle pleurait Lincoln, elle souffrait parce qu'elle avait perdu un frère et quelqu'un en qui elle avait une estime des plus importante. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approche moi ou Echo, c'est clair ? J'ai eu du mal à remonter la pente avec Echo, elle était une petite fille détruite et en détresse. Aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé une petite fille qui s'amuse et qui est pleine de vie, mais elle a encore des problèmes alors je ne veux pas de toi dans sa vie. » Lincoln pleurait, il regrettait tellement ce qu'il avait fait. Clarke et Octavia étaient choquées, elles avaient suivis Lincoln et avaient entendus toute la conversation.

« Très bien, je suis heureux qu'elle aille mieux. Et toi tu vas bien ? »

« Je fais de mon mieux. » lacha t-elle en se levant. Elle avait les yeux rouges tellement elle avait pleurée. Elle croisa Clarke mais préféra l'esquiver. La brune se dirigea ensuite vers la voiture et elle pleura. Son maquillage coulait et elle se sentait tellement mal. La blonde entra dans la voiture et Lexa se tourna vers la vitre pour ne pas que la blonde voit son visage.

« Lexa… » La blonde posa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune, qui ne bougea pas.

« Je veux pas que tu me vois, je suis affreuse. » Clarke souffla et attrapa le visage de la blonde en le tournant vers elle. Elle prit un mouchoir et essuya les larmes de la brunes. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et rétorqua :

« Même quand tu ressembles à un panda, tu es magnifique. Lexa rigola nerveusement et renifla.

« Tu as tout entendu. »

« Oui. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non pas tout de suite, ça te dérange si on rentre ? »

« Non pas du tout, je suis venue ici pour être avec toi, je peux rester ce soir chez toi ? »

« Oui, Echo est chez une amie. » La blonde acquiesça et elles se mirent en route. Une fois arrivées chez Lexa, les deux jeunes femmes se changèrent en pyjama er se couchèrent aussitôt. Il n'y eu pas de discussion mais les bras de Clarke s'enroulèrent autour de la brune, montrant ainsi qu'elle était là pour elle. La blonde se réveilla avec l'odeur de pancakes, elle sauta du lit et rejoignit au plus vite Lexa. Cette dernière était assise à table, une tasse de chocolat en main, elle semblait regarder dans le vide mais lorsque la blonde apparu, elle tenta de sourire un minimum. La blonde s'approcha de Lexa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis alla s'asseoir.

« Ça va ? » demanda la blonde.

« Ça pourrait allait mieux. » répondit la brune en essuyant la moustache de chocolat qu'elle avait au-dessus de sa bouche.

« Tu veux en parler ? » La brune souffla et déclara :

« C'est simple. Lincoln vivait chez nous parce qu'il avait des problèmes avec sa famille. C'était devenu un membre complet de la famille, comme un frère pour moi et Echo et comme un fils pour mes parents. Il avait 3 ans de plus que moi donc il avait 21 ans quand mes parents sont morts. Je pensais qu'il allait nous aider mais non, il est parti sans explication, juste une lettre ou il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester parce que c'était trop dur. Je me suis dit qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps mais toute l'année ou je suis restée dans la maison de mes parents, il n'a jamais repris contact. Echo pleurait tout le temps et moi je ne pouvais pas la voir comme ça, elle était comme vide et elle voulait toujours savoir ou était Lincoln. Quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec nous, j'ai vu sur son visage une vrai déception de sa part, ça m'a fait mal au cœur. » La blonde resta silencieuse quelques instants, elle prit la main de Lexa et répondit :

« Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu à réagis comme ça a la soirée. Si tu ne veux pas le faire rentrer à nouveau dans ta vie je te soutiendrais mais tu devrais quand même discuter avec lui, peut-être qu'il veut vraiment se rattraper. » La brune acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes finirent leur petit déjeuner rapidement puis alors que Clarke rentrait chez elle, Lexa alla chercher Echo chez son amie. Elles passèrent la journée au parc, puis le soir venu, après avoir couchée Echo, Lexa reçue un appel.

« Allo ? »

« Salut Lexa c'est Lincoln. »

« Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? »

« Octavia… ne lui en veux pas j'ai fouillé dans son téléphone, je veux juste discuter. »

« Très bien, rejoint moi au café de du Skikru dans 20 minutes. »

« D'accord, à tout de suite. » La brune raccrocha et appela Aby pour que cette dernière garde Echo le temps qu'elle s'absente. Aby arriva chez Lexa rapidement et demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis désolée j'ai une affaire familiale à régler, ça te dérange pas t'es sure ? »

« Non pas du tout ! Allez vas-y tu risques d'être en retard sinon ! »

« Merci beaucoup Aby ! » s'écria Lexa en courant vers sa voiture. Après une vingtaine de minutes de routes, elle arriva enfin au bar. Elle entra et découvrit Lincoln assis près de la fenêtre, une tasse de café à la main. La brune s'asseyait en silence et le serveur arriva.

« Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? »

« Un chocolat. » déclara Lincoln au serveur ce qui valut un regard étonné de la part de la brune. « J'ai pas oublié que t'aimais pas le café. » La brune souri rapidement avant de retrouver un visage inexpressif.

« Bon vas-y je t'écoute. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! On va dire que je fais ma rentrée en termes de fanfic haha ! Je vais essayer de recommencer a poster régulièrement mais avec mes études je ne vous promet rien:/ (J'AI EU MON BAC MENTION BIEN OULOULOU) Enfin bref je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée**

 **PS : Désolée, cette fois je ne répondrais pas a vos commentaires du dernier chapitre mais je n'y manquerais pas la prochaine fois :p**

Chapitre 14 :

Lincoln la regarda dans les yeux et annonçai :

« Si tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie, d'accord je le respecte mais je veux t'aider parce que je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Même financièrement je suis prêt à t'aider, je te dois bien ça. Je veux me rattraper mais il faut que tu saches qu'à l'époque j'étais immature et jeune, je ne pouvais pas supporter cette situation. Mais je regrette amèrement si tu savais, je passe mes soirées à regarder des photos de nous, d'Echo, de la famille qu'on était… »

Lexa avait les larmes aux yeux, c'est vrai que Lincoln et elle étaient extrêmement proches avant. Ils passaient leurs vies ensemble et se battaient pour tous mais cela les faisait rire. Après quelques secondes de silences, Lexa répondit :

« Echo aimerait vraiment avoir une télé. Elle n'arrête pas de m'en parler. » Lincoln souri.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Je peux passer demain ? » La brune réfléchis quelques instants puis souffla :

« Passe vers 11h, j'irais pas en cours demain de toute façon, c'est une journée porte ouverte et on est censés aider les jeunes mais bon je suis nouvelle et j'y connais rien, je serais inutile. »

« D'accord pour demain alors ! » Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques instants. Lincoln continuait d'évoquer des souvenirs douloureux pour Lexa, qui depuis le début, contenait ses larmes. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle tremblait de partout mais elle ne voulait pas craquer avant d'être rentré chez elle. Elle arriva devant chez Clarke toute tremblante.

« Allez plus que quelques minutes… » se dit-elle en marchant lentement. Pourtant, sa tête commença a tourner mais elle toqua à la porte rapidement. « Plus que 2 minutes… » Se dit-elle encore une fois en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Aby ouvrit donc la porte mais en voyant le visage de Lexa, elle s'écria :

« Lexa ça va ? » La brune eu à peine le temps de lever la tête qu'elle tomba, heureusement qu'Aby la rattrapa avant qu'elle touche le sol. Aby cria et Clarke arriva paniquée.

« Qu'est ce qui a putain tu m'as fait peur ! » Elle s'approcha et lorsqu'elle aperçue Lexa inconsciente, elle s'exclama :

« Lexa ?! » Elle s'accroupi en prenant la main de la brune. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je ne sais pas, aide moi à l'emmener à l'intérieur ! » Echo arriva, réveillée par le bruit.

« Lexa ? » cria la petite en pleurant et en s'accrochant à sa sœur. « Pourquoi elle bouge pas ? » demanda la petite paniquée. « Elle a fait comme mes parents ? » cria-t-elle en pleurant et en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à sa sœur. Aby pris la petite dans les bras en mettant sa main sur ses cheveux.

« Chuuuu, non ta sœur à fait un malaise c'est tout. Elle va se réveiller ma chérie. » Echo n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Clarke emmena donc Lexa à l'intérieur et réussie à la mettre sur le canapé. La brune ne tarda pas à se réveiller, elle se leva d'un coup ce qui la refit retomber illico sur le canapé.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle à la blonde, assise près d'elle. Clarke se rapprocha en lui prenant la main.

« Tu es tombée dans les pommes Lexa, tu as fait vraiment très peur à Echo. » La brune se leva d'un coup cette fois-ci et chercha sa sœur. Cette dernière était encore dans les bras d'Aby, qui elle, se trouvait dans la cuisine. La petite descendue et accourue vers Lexa en pleurant.

« Bah alors ma petite guerrière, faut pas pleurer comme ça.. » dit la brune en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur la joue d'Echo.

« J'ai cru que t'étais morte. » répondit la petite entre deux sanglots. La brune serra sa sœur contre elle et après quelques minutes, elle la posa sur le canapé en la recouvrant d'une couverture. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine ou Aby l'attendait avec des médicaments.

« Tiens prend ça, ça va te faire du bien pour ton crane. »

« Merci, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je me suis effondrée comme ça. »

« Tu as mangée aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es particulièrement stressée ? »

« Heu…Oui. »

« Et bien c'est ça le problème. Bon ça ne va pas cette situation, tu travailles trop. Tu devrais faire une pause. »

« Si je fais ca, je ne pourrais pas faire vivre Echo. »

« Et bien dans ce cas-là, moi je t'aiderais financièrement. » déclara Aby en rangeant la boite de médicaments.

« C'est hors de question. » répondit Lexa. « Vous faites déjà beaucoup pour moi.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix, sinon j'appellerais les services sociaux Lexa. » La blonde, qui était derrière déclara outrée :

« Maman ?! » Aby ignora la remarque de sa fille. Lexa, choquée, répondit :

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as bien comprise Lexa, tu ne peux pas t'occuper correctement d'Echo dans ces conditions. »

« Vous n'avez pas à juger la façon dont j'éduque ma sœur. »

« Je ne te juge pas, je dis juste que si tu n'arrêtes pas de travailler, j'appellerais les services sociaux et tu seras séparée de ta sœur. » Lexa, froide et déçue, recula et déclara :

« Aller vous faire foutre ! » puis partie prendre sa sœur en quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Merci de votre aide Madame Griffin, je ne viendrais plus jamais vous embêter, mais si vous me menacez encore, ne serrais-ce qu'une petite fois, j'en serais extrêmement déçue. » Elle claqua la porte puis rentra chez elle.

« Comment t'as osée ? » demanda la blonde à sa mère.

« Je fais ça pour l'aider… » Souffla Aby. Clarke pleurait, elle prit son manteau et sortie à son tour de la maison. Lexa coucha rapidement Echo dans son lit et pleura seule dans sa cuisine, maintenant elle allait encore plus avoir de mal pour gérer tout ça. Clarke rentra dans la maison sans même toquer et surpris Lexa, rouge et en pleurs. Elle courue vers elle et l'embrassa en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je reste avec toi ce soir. » déclara la blonde en essuyant les larmes de la brune.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello ! Bon j'ai l'impression de toujours m'excuser du retard mais bon je suis vraiment surchargé de travail (on aime beaucoup le droit mdrr). Enfin voilà, écrire me permet de déstresser avec tout ça, j'espère que mon histoire vous plait autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire :) Bonne lecture !**

 **:** **Youhou une revenante le retour fois 2 xD bonne chance dans ton travail également ! moi les devoirs c'est tous les soirs jusqu'à 1h du mat maintenant x( Tu as bien raison personne n'aime voir une Lexa toute triste ! voilà la suite :) (et désolée du retard, à chaque fois tu me laisse des petits commentaires et je trouve ça très touchant alors merci à toi :))**

 **MissHarpie:** **Merci à toi pour ton commentaire; ça fait plaisir de recevoir des commentaires sur mon écriture alors que je n'ai vraiment aucun talent pour écrire x) Merci à toi de me lire et désolée du retard :( Au plaisir d'avoir un commentaire de ta part à nouveau :p Bise**

Chapitre 15:

Lexa souri à la blonde et renifla avant de la prendre dans les bras. Lexa vérifia que sa sœur dormait et déclara à la blonde :

« Demain Lincoln passe chez moi du coup j'irai pas à la fac, de toute façon c'est les portes ouvertes et je servirais à rien. »

« Bon bah je reste avec toi alors ! Ah oui ? Tu vas le laisser voir Echo ? » Demanda la blonde en prenant la main de Lexa et se dirigeant vers la chambre de cette dernière.

« Non pas tout de suite, ça dépendra de lui. Tu as vu le genre de réaction qu'à ma sœur quand elle voit quelqu'un inconscient ? C'est aussi de sa faute, je n'étais pas un soutien nécessaire à la mort de nos parents, j'étais moi-même effondrée. » Les deux jeunes femmes se changèrent, Lexa prêta un t-shirt à la blonde qui n'avait pris aucune affaire avec elle. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour observer son corps discrètement lorsqu'elle se changeait. Elles se couchèrent très rapidement, épuisées toutes les deux. L'alarme retentie à 7h30 comme tous les matins. Lexa se leva sans réveiller Clarke pour emmener Echo à l'école. Elle regarda quelques secondes le visage de la blonde, elle sourit puis sortie pour aller réveiller sa petite sœur. Echo était particulièrement calme aujourd'hui, elle s'habilla rapidement et descendue prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Lexa tu retomberas plus hein ? » demanda-t-elle en finissant sa tartine.

« T'inquiète pas ma puce, j'étais juste très fatiguée d'accord ? »

« Oui. » répondit Echo en souriant. Lexa amena donc sa sœur a l'école. Dans la voiture, Echo restait très silencieuse, on pouvait voir que l'événement de la veille avait ramené des souvenirs douloureux. Lexa s'arrêta à mi-chemin, elle se retourna pour voir Echo et lui demanda:

" Ma puce, ça te dis cet après-midi je demande à ta maitresse de te laisser sortir plus tôt et on va voir papa et maman ?" Echo, laissa échapper un petit sourire et répondit:

"Oui je veux bien, j'aimerais bien leur parler." Lexa sourit puis repris la route vers l'école. Après avoir déposée Echo et prévenue la maitresse, elle rentra vite chez elle. A son arrivée, Clarke était déjà debout, elle avait fait des crêpes mais elle semblait perturbée. Lexa, après l'avoir embrassée demanda:

" Ça va ? t'as l'air bizarre ! il y a un problème ?"

"Lexaaaa, j'ai fait une bêtise." Lexa, inquiète, fronça les sourcils. "Tu me bouderas pas hein ?"

"Hummm non, dis-moi Clarke !"

"Je sais pas faire des crêpes." Lexa regarda alors le plafond ou était collée 2 crêpes, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. La blonde ria à son tour et Lexa se calma d'un coup et regarda Clarke droit dans les yeux.

"Merci d'être restée avec moi hier soir."

"Je voulais être là pour toi, tu es ma copine" répliqua Clarke avec un sourire. Après avoir arrangé le massacre des crêpes, Clarke pris une douche pendant que Lexa ranger quelques trucs dans la maison. Lexa sortie en serviette et déboula dans la cuisine ou Lexa finissait la vaisselle. Lexa se retourna et resta figée sur Clarke.

"Bon tu vas arrêter de me dévisager et me dire ou tu as caché mes affaires ?" demanda Clarke, le sourire aux lèvres. "Je sais bien que tu veux me voir sans vêtements, mais il y a d'autres moyens de demander". Lexa devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et éclata de rire.

"Alors déjà je ne te dévisage pas, je t'observe et ensuite, tes affaires je les ai mises sur le lit en rangeant la chambre, je ne les aient pas cachées." Lexa se rapprocha dangereusement de la blonde. "Mais tu sais si je voulais te voir nue, j'aurais juste à défaire ta serviette" Elle plaça sa main sur l'embout de la serviette qui faisait tenir le tout. Clarke restait immobile, elle semblait presque avoir peur de se dévoiler. Lexa, qui avait remarqué la détresse de la blonde, lui fit un bisou sur le front. "Maiiiis tu as besoin de plus de temps apparemment".

"Je, heu ce n'est pas ça, c'est que... enfin euh, non rien." Elle monta dans la chambre pour se changer laissant une Lexa qui n'avait rien compris. Après avoir tout nettoyé dans la maison et s'être lavée, Lexa et Clarke faisaient un bilan dans chaque salle de la maison.

"Je vais faire une liste avec tous ce que je veux rajouter dans cette maison, elle est beaucoup trop vide. Quand j'aurais réussie à mettre de l'argent de côté je pourrais peut être essayer de remplir le vide."

"Lincoln voulait t'aider non ?" demanda Clarke.

"Hum, je déteste qu'on m'aide. Je lui ai demandé une télé parce que je sais qu'Echo en veut vraiment une, et je sais qu'il l'a fait beaucoup souffrir, du coup dans ma tête je me dis que ça compense un peu le mal qu'il lui a fait." La blonde souri et fit un bisou sur la joue de Lexa.

"Tu sais quoi ? on peut aller dans la grange de ma mère cet aprèm, il doit y avoir des meubles qui pourraient t'aider à remplir cet endroit !"

"Cet après-midi je vais chercher Echo plus tot pour aller voir nos parents, mais dans la soirée si tu veux ! je ne travaille pas ce soir."

"Pas de problème !" Après avoir fait le tour de chaque pièce, une longue liste avait été faite par Lexa, qui désespérait un peu devant son papier. La porte sonna, se devait être Lincoln.

"T'es en avance." S'exclama Lexa en ouvrant la porte.

"Bonjour aussi." S'amusa Lincoln. "C'est parce que j'ai ramené pleins de choses. Lexa sortie de la maison et aperçue une petite camionnette.

"Lincoln, je t'avais demandé seulement une petite télé."

"Ecoute, je sais que tu déteste qu'on t'aide, mais vraiment, maintenant j'ai un emploi stable et je veux vraiment que tu sois bien dans ta maison. Ne prend pas ces choses pour moi, fait le pour Echo, pour toi et pour votre bien-être". Lexa grogna ce qui fit rire Lincoln et Clarke. Clarke salua Lincoln et les trois jeunes firent le tour de la maison pour voir un peu ce qu'il pouvait manquer. Lincoln savait déjà où mettre toutes ces choses. Un ami de Lincoln sorti alors de la camionnette et après plusieurs minutes, tout se trouvait dans le salon. Lexa était ébahie; il y avait une télé immense, trois meubles assez grand, une lampe, un porte manteau, un lecteur dvd, une chaine hifi, un fauteuil, une Wii. Lincoln avait même ramené des jeux pour Echo. Après plusieurs heures, tout était installé, Lexa était vraiment émue devant ce qui ressemblait davantage à une maison. Clarke était tellement heureuse.

"Merci Lincoln, je sais pas comment te remercier." C'est vrai, mis à part deux trois choses que Lexa avait écrites sur sa liste juste avant l'arrivée de Lincoln, tout était là.

"Lexa, tu n'as pas à me remercier. " Lexa offrit le café a Lincoln et son ami. Il était près de 14h et elle devait aller chercher Echo à 14h30.

"Bon bah écoute Lincoln je te remercie vraiment, je vais devoir aller chercher Echo à l'école."

"Je la verrais un jour ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas la blesser, donc non, pas maintenant en tout cas." Lincoln acquiesça puis parti accompagné de son ami. Lexa regarda Clarke et lui suggéra: "On se retrouve ici a 18h pour aller à la grange ?"

"Bien sûr" répondit la blonde en embrassant tendrement Lexa.

"J'aimerais qu'on parle aussi tout à l'heure." La blonde s'inquiéta mais fut rassurée par le sourire de Lexa. Après s'être séparées, Clarke rentra chez elle et la brune alla chercher Echo, il y avait un peu de route avant d'arriver au cimetière.


	16. Chapter 16

****Hello ! me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, il n'est pas super je l'avoue. Je traverse une période pas facile mais écrire me remonte le moral, mais l'esprit n'est pas toujours la... En tout cas bonne lecture !****

 ** **: Heyy ! oui tu as tout a fait raison c'est pitoyable je trouve ! Bah écoute noel c'est plutot bien passé (mis a part avec quelques personnes de ma famille avec qui j'ai des pitits problèmes haha) et le nouvel an... et bien je n'ai pas réviser mais je travaillais dans un restaurant donc bon j'ai pas trop fait la fête ! et toi alors ? x)****

 ** **MissHarpie:**** ** **De rien ! Et merci a toi de me lire :) Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Bonne année a toi aussi ! Je te souhaite pleins de reussite également ! Bisou****

Chapitre 16

Sur le chemin du cimetière, Echo était très silencieuse, elle fouillait dans son cartable un dessin qu'elle avait fait pendant la journée.

"Regarde je leur ait fait un dessin, on pourra le poser sur eux hein ?" Lexa tourna la tête rapidement et s'exclama:

"Bien sur ! c'est un très beau dessin ma puce." La petite souria puis plia le dessin avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Une fois arrivées sur les lieux, Lexa pris la main d'Echo puis elle s'accroupirent devant les deux grandes tombes face à elles. Echo posa le dessin et rajouta des pierre autour de la feuille pour que le papier ne s'envole pas.

"T'as vu j'ai déssinée toute notre famille". Il y avait dans ce dessin, cinq personnes. "Bonjour papa et maman, vous savez quoi ? et bah Lexa elle m'a fait quitter l'école plus tot aujourd'hui ! c'est pas biennnnn, j'ai déssiné notre famille, je vous oulie pas. Et puis n'en voulez pas trop à cousin Linc parce que c'est pas de sa faute si il voulait pas de nous, il était trop trite pour s'occuper de nous donc peut être que quand on sera tous la haut avec vous, bah il sera la lui aussi et on pourra redevenir comme avant". Lexa commenca a avoir les larmes aux yeux mais s'efforca de sourir. "Et puis Lexa la derniere fois elle est tombée mais vous pouvez lui dire qu'elle a pas le droit de vous rejoindre tout de suite, parce que je suis petite moi je fais comment après ?"

"Ma chérie, j'étais malade ce soir la mais ca va beaucoup mieux" déclara t-elle a Echo en lui prenant la main. "Mais Papa, maman vous devriez voir cette petite guérriere elle est juste extra ! c'est une championne !".

Lexa et Echo restèrent une bonne heure assises face a leurs parents, elles avaient eu besoin d'évoquer tous les changements dans leurs vies. Elles partirent donc vers 17 heures. Elles arrivérent devant chez Lexa un peu en retard, donc vers 18h15. Clarke était assise devant la porte à attendre patiemment. Elles partirent toutes les trois à la grange et ramenèrent quelques meubles.

Vers 20h30, la brune coucha Echo et rejoignit Clarke dans la chambre, elle était assise en tailleur. Lexa s'asseya en face de la blonde, qui commencait un peu a stresser, la brune demanda:

"Clarke, tu a peur de moi ?" La blonde ne répondait pas, elle était génée et mal a l'aise. "Je ne te ferais pas du mal tu sais, si tu veux attendre on a le temps".

"Tu sais c'est pas toi, c'est juste que c'est pas facile pour moi.."

"Je sais t'inquiete pas." La blonde regardait Lexa, elle voyait tellement de sincérité en elle. Elle se rapprocha de la brune et commenca a l'embrasser tendrement. La brune ne préféra rien tenter et ne pas presser les choses, mais la blonde commenca a se serrer contre la brune qui tomba en arriere sur le lit. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"J'ai envie de toi.." la brune ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres de Clarke contre son cou, elle passa ses mains autour de la taille de la brune qui n'osait plus bouger, mélangée entre désir et peur. Après quelques minutes de stress, Lexa repris le dessus et retourna Clarke qui se retrouva dessous la brune. La brune caressa le corps de la brune et colla son corps au sien. Elle l'embrassa passionément, elle ne pouvait plus s'arreter. Lexa placa sa jambe au niveau de l'entrejambe de la blonde qui respirait de plus en plus fort. La blonde mis ses mains dans le dos de Lexa et appuya pour rapprocher encore plus son corps du sien. La brune descendit dans le coup de Clarke. Cette derniere se releva et enleva le t-shirt de Lexa.

"Tu es magnifique" déclara la blonde en voyant la brune en sous-vêtements. La brune enleva a son tour le t-shirt de la blonde et se contenta de sourire. Elle s'approcha davantage de Clarke et degraffa son soutien george. Elle rechercha du regard le consentement de Clarke qui fit un oui de la tête. Après avoir enlever leur vêtements et explorer chacune le corps de l'autre, elles se couchérent dans le lit.

"Je t'aime" chuchota Lexa en prenant la blonde dans les bras.

"Je t'aime aussi", répondit Clarke. Elles s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Lorsque le reveil sonna, Lexa se leva rapidement et prépara Echo pour l'école. Clarke descendit lentement au salon, encore en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés.

"Clarke dépéche toi on a cours nous aussi !" La blonde, grincheuse, croqua dans une crèpe puis s'exclama:

"Deja pourquoi t'arrive a faire des crèpes et pas moi ?" La brune rigola puis mangea a son tour une crèpe. Après une quinzaine de minutes, les trois filles étaient dans la voiture prêtes a partir. Ce lundi, tout redevenait comme avant, les cours, le travail de Lexa, cela allait être compliqué de tout gérer maintenant que Aby n'était plus la pour aider Lexa et Echo.

Après une journée relativement fatiguante, Lexa ramena Clarke jusque chez elle puis alla a son lieu de travail pour parler avec son chef.

"Salut Lexa ! ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu dans le coin !"

"Oui je suis la pour qu'on me donne mes nouveaux horraires" Le chef sorti du comptoir pour se diriger vers Lexa avec une petite enveloppe.

"Toute les informations sont ici, tu as tes nouveaux horraires et tes nouveaux jours de travail". Lexa pris l'enveloppe, remercia son chef puis sorti du batiment. Elle prit de nouveau sa voiture pour aller chercher Echo. En l'attendant, elle ouvrit la lettre.

" Alors, bon je travaille le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi... bon ça peut aller je suis libre le samedi. Oh super les horraires, de 18h a 23h génial..." Elle rangea rapidement l'enveloppe et Echo arriva en courant. Une fois dans la voiture, elle raconta sa journée et elles rentrèrent à la maison. Echo regarda la télé pendant que la brune travaillait sur ses cours. Du côté de Clarke, cette dernière était en froid avec sa mère depuis la derniere fois qu'elle avait parlé avec Lexa. Elles mangeait toutes les deux sans s'adresser un mot puis Aby demanda:

"Bon, tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ?" La blonde prit son assiette et se dirigea dans sa chambre. "J'essaie seulement de l'aider !" cria Aby avant d'entendre la porte de la blonde claquer. Après quelques heures à travailler, la blonde envoya un message à Lexa:

* Hey :) dis, est ce que demain je peux dormir chez toi ? tu me manques déjà :3* Après quelques minutes, la brune répondit:

* Hey ! Hum... je viens d'avoir mes nouveaux horraires de travail.. je bosse demain :/ tu me manques aussi :3*

*Oh et comment tu fais pour Echo ? et je peux pas venir après ?*

*Je vais voir... j'ai quelques numéros de babysitters, sinon je vais essayer d'appeler mon chef pour demander si Echo pourrait dormir un peu la bah, genre sur le canapé de son bureau ou un truc comme ça. Bah demain on rentre déjà des cours à 17h, je commence à 18h et il faut absolument que je bosse pour la fac après... je suis désolée mais je serais vraiment épuisée...*

*D'accord t'inquiètes pas je comprend ! si tu veux je peux garder Echo hein !*

*On en a déja parlé Clarke... ta mère à été claire la dessus, je préfére ne pas compliquer les choses ^^*

*Hum d'accord, mais en cas de besoin je suis la. Bonne nuit 3*

*Merci, bonne nuit 3*

Le lendemain fut une journée chargée pour tout le monde, le chef de Lexa accepta qu'Echo dorme la bah le temps que la brune trouve une bonne babysitters et les cours étaient très intensifs, Clarke et Lexa ne s'étaient vues que quelques minutes à la pause repas.

Une fois rentrées chez elles, la blonde plongea dans ses cours tandis que Lexa faisait faire les devoirs à Echo et se preparait pour aller au travail. Elle fit manger la petite très tot et prit quelques jouets pour Echo quand elle sera dans le bureau du chef.

La soirée fut très longue, il y avait beaucoup de monde et la reprise n'était pas facile. Vers 23h30, Lexa termina son service, alla chercher Echo qui dormait, et rentra chez elle. Une fois Echo couchée, la brune prit une douche rapide et se mit a ses devoirs, épuisée. Elle ne se coucha que vers 3h du matin. Le matin, le reveil sonna et comme d'habitude, Lexa emmena Echo à l'école. Elle commençait les cours à 11heures alors une fois rentrée elle plongea dans son lit de nouveau. La journée allait être longue.


	17. Chapter 17

****Hello les gens ! Voila encore un petit chapitre ! Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire... alors c'est comme ça ^^****

 ** **Eliam**** ** **: Merci :) et voila la suite !****

 ** **: C'est pas bien l'alcool c'est malllll ! tu as quel age ? Aby menace d'appeler les services sociaux car Lexa n'a pas les moyens pour s'occuper de tout. Merciii !****

 ** **MissHarpie:**** ** **De rien :) Les commentaires me remontent le moral ! :3 Et bah calin a toi aussi ! Bisou.****

 ** **Shrumphette:**** ** **Alors de 1, tu sais pas écrire Shtroumphette correctement, tu n'es pas digne de ce surnom xD Et tu as fait pleinnnnns de fautes (ENCORE) et je ne t'autorise pas a m'appeller Casper ici voyons c'est privé :p Espece de fouineuse ! LA BIZEEEE****

Chapitre 17:

Vers 10h30, Lexa se leva en sursaut, son reveil n'avait pas sonné. Les cheveux ebourrifés elle enfila un jean rapidement et sa veste avant de courir à sa voiture, elle en oublia son téléphonesur son lit. Elle arriva vers 11h10 en cours et s'asseya au fond de l'amphithéatre, épuisée. Elle était pas maquillée et pas coiffée, elle se cachait du regard des autres. Clarke, à son habitude, était tout devant dans l'amphi, quand elle vit arriver Lexa en trombe, elle lui envoya un texto pour que celle-ci la rejoigne mais sans réponse. Toute la journée se passa ainsi, Clarke n'avait pas croisée la brune de la journée et cette dernière ne repondait pas aux messages. Les cours se terminèrent à 16h et Lexa se pressa pour aller chercher Echo à l'école. Clarke resta quelques minutes devant la fac, attendant Lexa qui n'arrivait jamais.

"Bon, elle à déjà du partir..." se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Elle chercha ses clès dans son sac mais quelqu'un l'interpella, c'était sa mère. "Maman, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" Aby rejoignit sa fille et déclara:

"Je suis garée plus loin mais je voulais te trouver, tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre ? j'aimerais qu'on parle, tu ne peux pas me faire la tête comme ça." La blonde souffla et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture.

"Bah quand tu veux on y va." Aby monta rapidement côté passager et elles se dirigèrent vers ... café.

PDV Clarke

Bon dèja c'est sur elle va me parler de Lexa. Je devrais peut etre lui parler de notre situation, elle comprendrait peut etre... Et puis pourquoi Lexa ne m'a pas parlée de la journée ? Peut etre que c'est par rapport a notre nuit dernière... j'ai été nulle je suis sure. J'ai jamais été douée de toute façon, Finn me le reprochait tout le temps, il avait raison.

Aby coupa Clarke dans ses pensées et lui demanda:

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

"Hum je veux bien un coca silteplait." Après avoir fait la commande, Aby redevint serieuse et prit la main de la blonde.

"Bon écoute ma puce, je comprend que toi et Lexa vous êtes des amies proches... mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir éternellement. Tu vois bien que ton amie est en difficultés financièrement, elle a besoin d'aide, elle ne devrait même pas avoir la garde d'Echo dans ces conditions."

"Maman ce que tu ne comprend pas c'est que je sais que sans Echo elle serait anéantie. Et puis je tiens énormement à elle, elle fait de son mieux, tu n'as pas a juger la façon dont elle tente de s'en sortir."

"Mais chérie arrête de t'inquieter comme ça pour elle, en tant qu'amie tu peux la supporter mais tu dois aussi comprendre qu'elle a besoin d'aide..."

"C'est pas qu'une simple amie Maman ! tu comprend rien !" Aby resta silencieuse en fixant sa fille, après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle demanda:

"Comment ça ?" Clarke commença à rougir, elle n'avait pas prévu de sortir ça comme ça.

"Je l'aime maman." Aby resta silencieuse quelques instants.

"Je comprend mieux maintenant, écoute si vous êtes ensemble ça ne me dérange absoluement pas ma puce. Mais cela n'empeche pas qu'elle est en difficulté et qu'elle a besoin d'aide." Après une longue discussion entre les deux femmes, qui n'aboutit en réalité a aucune solution, elles rentrérent chez elles.

Lexa, de son côté ramena Echo à la maison vers 17h car cette derniere voulait jouer au parc avec ses nouvelles amies. A peine rentrées Lexa fonça sur ses devoirs tandis qu'Echo jouait toute seule. Après quelques heures de travail, elle descendit pour faire à manger et faire la liste des courses.

PDV Lexa

Olala il manque trop de choses, j'aurais jamais assez ce mois-ci... Bon je vais m'arranger. Bon il faut que je trouve une babysitter... ca urge, et... Oh j'ai pas vu Clarke aujourd'hui. Elle m'a pas envoyé de message.

Lexa fouilla dans son jean a la recherche de son télephone, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle se leva et chercha un peu partout, jusqu'a le trouver sur son lit. Elle regarda rapidement si elle avait des messages.

Et merde, Clarke m'a envoyé des messages toute la journée. La brune appela alors Clarke.

"Hey c'est moi ! désolée j'avais pas mon tel aujourd'hui, tu vas bien ?"

"Oui je vais bien merci, c'est pas grave."

"T'es sure que ca va ?"

"Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, si j'ai été nulle tu peux me le dire..." La brune rigola tellement elle trouvait ça stupide, la blonde, sensible, raccrocha directement.

Lexa servit à manger à Echo devant la télé.

"Oh non pas des haricots verts !" déclara Echo en voyant l'assiette.

"Bah si les légumes c'est bon ! tu fais pas de bêtises je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes !". Echo acquiesca et la brune se rendit chez sa copine. Elle frappa et se fut Aby qui ouvrit, Lexa resta polit et lui demanda de voir sa fille, même si elle était en froid avec sa mère. Aby lui fit signe de rentrer et la brune toqua à la chambre de Clarke, qui ne répondit pas. Lexa rentra et découvrit la blonde allongée sur son lit en train d'écouter de la musique.

La brune retourna la blonde et s'allongea sur elle. Clarke ne bougeait pas. Lexa commença a l'embrasser partout, sur son visage, son cou, puis sur ses lèvres. Elle passait ses mains autour de sa taille, sur ses cuisses et la blonde n'arrivait plus a tenir, elle placa ses mains dérrière la nuque de la brune et l'attira à elle. Après quelques minutes, Lexa s'asseya sur le lit et demanda à Clarke:

"Bon, pourquoi tu penses ça ?" La blonde rougit et n'osait pas regarder sa copine.

"Je... je sais pas, je pensais que tu m'évitais et comme je l'ai jamais fait avec une fille... et que Finn disait que... que j'étais nulle.. bah voila.." La brune se rapprocha de Clarke et la pris dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolée mon coeur, j'étais vraiment très occupée je me suis même pas rendue compte que tu te sentais mal. Et Finn était un connard d'accord ? tu à été parfaite, tu es magnifique Clarke et c'est vraiment super ! tu veux venir dormir chez moi ce soir ?". Clarke embrassa Lexa et répondit:

"Oui". Elle répondit d'une voix qui fit trembler Lexa. La blonde se rapprocha de la brune et caressa sa cuisse, elle montait de plus en plus haut, "on y va ?" Lexa, après quelques secondes répondit:

"Oui !". Elles arrivèrent chez la brune quelques minutes plus tard. Elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Echo le visage et les doigts pleins de nutella.

"Euh c'est pas moi !" cria Echo en partant en courant. Pendant que Clarke rigolait, Lexa partit gronder Echo et elle dû aller se coucher tout de suite.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent une soirée en amoureuse devant un film puis elles se rendirent dans la chambre en courant. Elle ne dormirent pas beaucoup,le reveil n'allait pas être facile. Le matin, la blonde se reveilla en première et éteignit le reveil. Elle fit des bisous dans le cou de Lexa qui se cacha immédiatemment sous la couette. La blonde rigola et sauta sur Lexa qui ronchonna. Elle tira la couette d'un coup et la chatouilla de partout. La brune n'arretait pas de rigoler et de crier à l'aide.

"Arrêt Clarke j'aime pas les guillis !" cria t-elle, suppliante.

"Non jamais !" continua la blonde. Echo, reveillée par les cris courut dans la chambre et rigola a la vue des deux jeunes.

"Non mais tu laisses ma soeur tranquille !" cria t-elle en sautant sur la blonde. Après une dizaine de minutes de lutte acharnée, elles descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, Lexa emmena Echo à l'école et revint rejoindre Clarke dans le lit. Elles ne commencaient les cours qu'a 10h30.

Lorqu'elle entra dans la chambre, la blonde était endormie sous la couette. Lexa tira la couette pour se venger et écrasa sa copine qui fit mine de ne pas bouger. La brune déscendit dans le cou de Clarke en lui faisant des bisous partout. Clarke rigola avant de prendre le dessus et de balancer Lexa sous elle.

"Maisss t'as pas le droit de faire ça !" cria alors Lexa quand la blonde bloqua les poignet de celle-ci.

"Attention, si tu te plains je te refais des guillis !" déclara alors la blonde en embrassant Lexa. D'un coup, cette dernière ne se plaignait plus et les deux jeunes femmes restèrent au lit ainsi jusqu'a devoir partir à la fac.


	18. Chapter 18

**BONJOUR, même si à l'heure actuelle il est presque 2h du matin mais bon ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ! Je viens de finir mon année à la fac je suis en grandes vacances donc je vais avoir un peu plus de temps x)**

 **Bon ce chapitre n'est pas super, il n'est pas super bien écrit mais bon on va mettre ça sur la faute de la fatigue et du manque de pratique mdrr**

 **Bonne lecture mes kiki I'M BACK :D**

 **MissHarpie** **: Sa servira au Clexa peut être pour la suite :p et merci de tes commentaires** **Bisous a toi !**

**: Bon… je suppose que depuis le temps tu t'es remise de ta grippe ? xD**

 **Eliam** **: Merci ! hm ce chapitre est très simple mais je réfléchis sur de nouveaux éléments a apporter, pour l'instant j'essaie de stabiliser la situation**

Chapitre 18 :

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Lexa avait repris le travail, elle ne pouvait toujours pas se permettre d'engager une baby-sitter et Echo commençait a vraiment se plaindre de ce mode de vie. De son côté, Clarke passait la plus grande partie de son temps chez Lexa, elle ramenait un sac de courses chaque semaines, avec à chaque fois un pot de nutella pour Echo.

Lexa préférait laisser ses problèmes d'argent de côté, même si cela la rattrapait à petit feu.

Et puis, le fait d'avoir Clarke a la maison n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses, en effet la brune n'avait presque plus de temps à elle, pour réviser surtout. Lorsque la blonde restait dormir, il arrivait à Lexa de sortir du lit en pleine nuit pour aller faire ses devoirs dans le salon. En plus les résultats du premier semestre n'allaient pas tardés a arriver et la brune savait très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas être bon.

Ce soir-là, Lexa travaillait et Echo venait de s'installer dans le bureau comme à son habitude. La soirée se déroula de manière tout à fait habituelle. Lexa, un peu fatiguée, avait fait tombée quelques verres dans la cuisine mais elle s'en sortait. Voyant qu'à 21h30, sa sœur n'était toujours pas venue lui faire le bisou de bonne nuit, Echo sortie du bureau et se dirigea dans la salle du restaurant pour faire signe à Lexa, elle avait l'habitude d'aller l'appeler. Sauf que ce soir-là, lorsqu'Echo sortit du bureau, deux hommes entrèrent dans le restaurant qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte du bureau. Echo se figea lorsqu'elle reconnue Lincoln parmi ces deux hommes. Lincoln tourna la tête et s'immobilisa à son tour.

« Hey ça va ? », demanda l'ami à Lincoln.

« Tom va prendre une table et laisse-moi deux minutes » exigea-t-il d'un ton ferme.

L'homme haussa les épaules et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Lexa qui venait d'assister à la scène se précipita vers sa petite sœur.

« Echo, tu te souviens de Lincoln… » Chuchota-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur d'Echo. Lincoln s'agenouilla à son tour, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Salut petit monstre » se contenta-t-il de dire. Echo était immobile depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, Lexa lui pris la main et c'est à ce moment que Echo couru vers Lincoln, non pas pour le prendre dans ses bras mais bien pour le frapper.

Lexa qui pensait que les retrouvailles allaient être plutôt joyeuse, elle se précipita vers sa sœur et la détacha de Lincoln, qui s'était laissé taper. Echo, après quelques secondes dans les bras de Lexa, se détacha d'elle et couru encore vers Lincoln pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi t'es parti ? » chuchota presque l'enfant entre deux sanglots. Lincoln se releva avec la petite dans les bras et se dirigea accompagné de Lexa vers le bureau ou ils restèrent près de trente minutes. Lincoln n'avait pas essayé de se justifier, il se contenta de raconter des histoires qui lui étaient arrivés quand il était absent, ce qui fit bien rire Echo, qui c'était calmé depuis.

« Bon écoute Echo, je crois que ta sœur veux que tu dormes, mais quand tu voudras on sortira tous les deux », il regarda Lexa qui acquiesça, « et tu me poseras toutes les questions que tu veux et j'y répondrais avec sincérité d'accord ? »

« Hum d'accord Linc mais t'as intérêt a m'offrir une glace » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes adultes.

« Pas de problème ma puce, bonne nuit », il fit ensuite un bisou sur le front d'Echo et sortit de la pièce avec la brune. « Je suis désolé je ne savais pas qu'elle serait la, je savais que tu voulais attendre avant de me la présenter… ».

« T'inquiete pas Lincoln, de toute façon ça allait bien arrivé, enfin voilà c'est pas grave et puis tu as bien agis avec elle, donc tu lui brises le cœur je te tue moi-même. Aller va manger ton ami t'attend ! ». Lincoln sourit et répondit :

« D'acc et merci d'avoir accepté que je la vois ! tu m'a l'air fatiguée toi non ? ». Lexa s'essuya les yeux et rétorqua :

« Je suis crevée, c'est un peu difficile en ce moment mais t'inquiète sinon je pète la forme d'habitude ».

« Mouais je suis pas convaincu, je sais que tu le fera pas, mais vraiment si tu as le moindre problème appelle moi ! ». Lexa rigola puis les deux jeunes se séparèrent. Lincoln et son ami partirent vers 23h, et la brune peu de temps après. Elle porta Echo jusque la voiture et se posa sur le siège conducteur quelques minutes. Elle lutta tant bien que mal au volant pour ne pas s'endormir et une fois arrivée chez elle, elle posa Echo dans son lit et se dirigea dans sa chambre ou Clarke regardait un film.

La blonde, toute heureuse que Lexa soit enfin arrivée sauta du lit et la pris dans les bras.

« Lexa tu es épuisée. », dit-elle en se reculant et en voyant les yeux rouges de Lexa. La brune appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de la blonde et s'exclama :

« Me regarde pas je suis affreuse…. Je vais prendre une douche froide et me préparer un café, se sera plus facile de bosser comme ça. ». Clarke releva la tête de la brune.

« Non Lexa, je suis désolée tu vas dormir, tu prends une douche si tu veux, d'ailleurs oui tu vas prendre une douche comme ça je t'accompagne, et après tu vas dormir, et c'est pas discutable, tu vas jamais tenir ». Lexa souffla et ne répondit rien, elle prit la main de la blonde et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. La douche était assez spacieuse. La blonde se plaça derrière Lexa et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. La brune qui fermait les yeux pour laisser l'eau couler sur son visage commença à pleurer silencieusement. Elle savait très bien que si elle ne bossait pas, elle raterait son devoir du lendemain. Et avec la fatigue, ses larmes coulaient toutes seules. Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas assez silencieuse puisque Clarke, qui sentait le corps de Lexa trembler à cause des larmes, vint se placer devant la brune et plaça ses mains des deux côtés du visage de Lexa.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas… ? »

« Je… je… me regarde pas silteplait. Je vais rater mon contrôle de demain si je ne révise pas. »

« Tu commences bien à 13h demain ? »

« Oui… mais je dois emmener Echo et aller faire des courses, j'aurais pas le temps le soir parce que je bosse. »

« Bon écoute, demain tu ne mets pas de réveil d'accord ? J'emmène Echo à l'école et j'irais faire les courses, je sais que t'as fait une liste t'en fait toujours, et quand je reviens je te réveille et on révisera ensemble jusqu'à ton exam ok ? ». Lexa passa une main derrière la nuque de la blonde et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime tu sais ».

« Moi aussi je t'aime, et je sais je suis une copine parfaite. », répondit-elle en rigolant, ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

Après une bonne douche, les deux jeunes femmes plongèrent dans le lit et Clarke fit des caresses sur le bras de Lexa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.


End file.
